THE RETURN OF A FORMER ALLY
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Zim, Ileen, Anie, Gir, and Minimoose are going back to Earth for a visit. but what they dont know, is the former ally of the Irkens, the Datens, are seeking revenge. when battle breaks out between the 2 mighty Empires, who will win?
1. INDIGESTION

_**OK, THIS IS THE SEAQUEL TO A LIFE OF LIES! WOOHOO! **_

_**THE PEOPLE WHO GAVE ME THE NICEST AND MOST REVIEWS FOR A LIFE OF LIES ARE: MOLLY1002 AND **__**ILLISANDRIA CARTHAIN! YOU PEOPLE RULE! **_

_**THE LAST TIME WE SAW ILEEN AND ZIM, THEY WERE BRINGING HOME THEIR NEW SMEET, ANIE, NAMED AFTER ILEEN'S SISTER WHO DIES BEFORE 'A LIFE OF LIES' WAS TYPED. NOW WE SEE ZIM, ILEEN, ANIE, GIR, AND MINIMOOSE IN ZIM'S VOOT CURISER HEADING BACK TOWARD EARTH FOR A VISTIT.**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**INDIGESTION**_

**Zim sat in the drivers seat of the Voot with Ileen and Anie in the back seat. Gir and Minimoose stayed in the front in the passenger seat.**

**Gir had made Earth waffles for breakfast and Anie was now 3 and very well mannered. She was well behaved like Ileen, yet out going and determined like Zim. Anie had already grown to Zim's size and would soon be able to toward over him and she looked a lot like Ileen.**

**But Zim ate too many waffles, mainly because each time he said he was done or tried to leave the table, Gir would NOT stop screaming and whining. **

**Ileen seemed to notice the look on Zim's face, for she said, **

"**Zim, are okay? You're pulling some pretty weird faces."**

"**Im fine." he lied. He knew he wasn't. he knew indigestion was setting in, due to the weak-gut –as it was called- that got passed down from his mother.**

"**No you're not. You can't lie to me, Zim. If you pay attention, your right antennae twitches whenever you're afraid and or **_**lying**_**." So you can't lie." Ileen teased gently.**

**Zim only growled a little in annoyance of his right antennae. **_**Traitor.**_** He thought.**

**After being in the Voot for about 3 hours, and being in the open air with Irk out of sight, Anie said,**

"**Mommy, I have to go potty." **

"**That's why I said you should've gone before we left." Zim groaned.**

"**Look, there's the Resisty's ship. Just hail them and ask t land for a few minutes." Ileen suggested, pointing toward a weird shaped gray space ship.**

"**if Irken aren't trying to take over the universe anymore, then why did the Resisty stay together?" Zim wondered out loud as he sent a signle to them.**

**"I don't know." Ileen answered just as Lard Nar appeared on screen.**

"**Hey Zim!" Lard Nar greeted.**

"**Hey, mind if we land on your ship for a few minutes? Ileen's smeet had to use the bathroom." Zim said, not feeling that good.**

"**Sure." Lard said as Ileen said, "she's your smeet too, Zim."**

"**thanks." Zim sighed as he steered the ship over the Lard Nar's. They landed on the ship-dock thingy and were greeted by Shloonktapooxis.**

"**Hey Zimmy!" Shloonktapooxis greeted, but then he saw Gir.**

"**GIR!" he yelled happily.**

"**TACO!" Gir screeched. He for some reason called Shloonktapooxis Taco. But then again, that was easier to say.**

"**Zimmy?" Ileen laughed.**

"**Shut up." Zim hissed.**

**Ileen seemed taken aback by the harshness in Zim's hiss.**

**ILEEN'S POV:**

**Ileen lead Anie to the bathroom and Zim followed. He turned to the men's room while Ileen lead Anie into the girl's room. **

**They meet Zim outside the room. He looked annoyed and like he was in a bad mood. Ileen heard him whispering Irken cuss-words under his breath.**

**She snapped his fingers in his face and he looked up as if he hadn't noticed her there.**

**After swapping news with Lard Nar, they got in the ship and flew back to Earth, completely unknowing what was soon to happen back on Irk.**

_**Ok, I know that was a short chapter, but still, im at a loss here! Look for chapter 2, which im hoping to make a little longer! Please review!**_


	2. TIME TO GET FIT, YOU LAZY MORON!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR THE IRKENS, I ONLY OWN THE DATEN CHARTERS AND ILEEN AND ANIE.**_

_**OK, I COULDN'T RESIST. I HAD TO PUT MY OWN ALIEN RACE INTO THIS STORY, THE DATENS. SO GET OVER IT. I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIKE THEM OR NOT!ZIM, ILEEN, ANIE, GIR, AND MINIMOOSE WONT BE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT WHO WILL? **_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**TIME TO GET FIT, YOU LAZY MORON! **_

**?'S POV**

"**Move your lazy butt, Chir! A stinken Irken could out run you without using its spider legs!" a tall, light blue alien yelled, running backwords to face her mate.**

"**Im…coming. And don't compare me to an Irken, unless you're saying im way better then them!" Chir panted.**

**The female laughed.**

"**You already know you're the best Daten I know!" she giggled, slowing her pace to walk.**

"**thank- wait a minute, did you just say im the best **_**Daten**_** you know? What do like a human too? Or a Uniporen?" Chir joked.**

"**Well, you **_**aren't**_** the best organism in the universe, I am" the female teased. **

"**Oh, and you, the best Daten Invader, can't take over Earthanor before I can take over Dore? Me, a normal-ranking invader with no royalty in my bloodline?" Chir teased.**

"**You think Gazm's royalty? Ha! He's only the Darkest, leader of Daten Empire!" the female teased.**

"**Kir, really, show some respect for our father. You know our mother would want us too." A new voice said.**

**The female, whose name was Kir, turned to face her brother, Nib.**

"**Oh shut up, Nibbles. You know I never listened to Mom, even when she was alive. Now, its time for both you morons to get fit! Nib, where's your stupid friend Itt?" Kir asked.**

"**Why do you want to know where he is? Besides, im a **_**healer**_**. Im going to be taking part in the battle." Nib protested.**

"**Hey, I trained as a healer too, and you and Itt need to be able to get in and out of the battle zone quickly while carrying the Warriors and Invaders who get hurt in the battle if it gets too violent to use the ships. And knowing how we Datens are at war, it will get to that point." Kir explained.**

"**Yeah, but you also went through Invader training!" Nib argued.**

"**But she has the best aim in the whole Daten race." Chir defended Kir.**

**Kir took a step toward her brother with a warning glare, and he stepped back.**

**Every Daten knew Kir wasn't one to mess with, even though she was shy. She not only had the best aim, but she was also determined and when she was invading Earthanor, she got an Earthanor flu and still climbed up onto the resistance's ship and completely destroied the engine, when she was weak.**

**Kir had a strong determination and wouldn't stop 'til she accomplished what she set out to do. She could be caring and gentle one second, and the next, beating the life out of someone.**

**She had been known to do that, too. In the first battle with the Irkens, before the Datens were driven from that galaxy, she had killed multiple Irkens after they killed her first mate and best friend.**

**It took a while to realize she never really loved Pip, and that she really loved Chir and was meant to be with him, not Pip.**

"**Fine, I'll go find him." Nib sighed.**

"**Good." Kir said.**

**Nib turned and ran and Chir turned back toward Kir.**

"**Do you really think Gazm will declare war with the Irkens?" he asked her.**

_**I hope so.**_** Kir thought.**

"**No. he wont **_**declare**_** war, he'll start out by small attacks and will send in the quietest and most experienced warriors and invaders to sneak into the Irkens home and make their young sick and weak, along with some of the others.**

**If we're lucky, we'll also get to make their leaders sick too, so they'll be even weaker, then attack. They should have never demanded command over us twice, and their stupid leader 'Purple' or whatever his name is, should have ever said that if we don't obey them, that the Irkens will attack us.**

**Driving us out was about the worst thing they could have done. We were still weak from that out brake of **_**shkeriama**_**. I hope I get to rip out some Irken throats, and I will, even if it kills me." Kir hissed the last part.**

"**But you die in that battle, then I'll be alone. This is going to be a really big battle, and you know it." Chir pointed out.**

"**Chir, I have survived unbelievable circumstances and im still here, aren't i? They can't kill me. And I won't die for a very, very long time. At least not without you and Nib." Kir soothed.**

"**Still, I can't stand the thought of losing you." Chir shook his head. Kir pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Of all the years you've known me, you should've figured out I never go down without a fight, and that's never going to change. I love you, and you know it.**

**You knew it the day I kissed you on the medical ship after I recovered from that human-flu thing, and if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have married you."**

"**I love you too." Chir whispered back, returning the hug.**

_**OK, THAT CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE LONGER….I THINK. PLEASE REVIEW! AND LOOK AT MY POLL! I NEED TO KNOW WHO YOU THINK SHOULD WIN THE BATTLE WHEN IT HAPPENS! TIME LIMIT: WHENEVER I GET TO THE LAST CHAPTER, WHICH WILL BE THE END OF THE BATTLE, WHICH IM PLANNING ON HAVING IT LAST MANY CHAPTERS! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**_


	3. CURSE THOSE DATENS!

_**IT IS TIME FOR CHAPTER 3! BEWARE, FOR IT WILL BE FILLED WITH DOOM AND OTHER AWSOME STUFF! MAYBE…."COME ON, DIB! LET ME PLAY! I CAN BEAT 'IM!" HEHEHE….I AM WATCHING INVADER ZIM AT THIS VERY SECOND. IT'S NANOZIM! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**CURSE THOSE DATENS!**_

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim was relieved when they landed; because when they landed back at the old base, Zim was able to sleep. But, the relief turned to complete worry the next day.**

**Ileen had left to spy on the Swollen Eyeball Network, and as soon as she left, Anie started getting sick.**

**At first Zim thought it was what the Irkens called 'first planet illness of doom'; which causes young Irkens to get sick when they're on their first planet other then Irk.**

**Zim had experienced that on the first week on Earth and Vort. But after Anie started getting frequent and violent vomiting fits, almost as bad as when Zim was sick with after the S.E hit him with sticks, he knew this was different then that.**

"**Computer, whats wrong with her?" he asked as he rubbed Anie back as she leaned over the side of her bed, throwing up.**

"**I believe it's an illness found only on planet Dat, home of the Datens. It affects other races a lot worse then it does the Datens. All they get it a small cold or fever." Computer sighed. **

"**Stupid Datens. How did Anie get some Daten illness thingy?" Zim grumbled.**

"**well, the only way for a different member of a race to get it without going to the planet, is for a Daten who has it, gave it to someone themselves." Computer explained.**

"**Is there any cure?" Zim asked.**

"**No known cure that I know of." Computer beeped.**

"**What a big help you are." Zim said sarcasticly.**

"**I don't feel good, Daddy." Anie whined.**

"**I know. But you'll feel better soon. Mommy will be back soon." Zim tried to sooth her, but it didn't work much.**

"**I don't like being sick." She continued to complain.**

"**If I were you, I would consider myself lucky. I've been worse then what you have now." Zim almost laughed at the memery of all the times he spent on Earth, Vort, and Irk sick or hurt from doing something stupid when he got board.**

"**What could be worse then this?" Anie snapped.**

"**Hahaha! Wow, Zim. She's more like you then I thought! Same bad attitude when she doesn't feel good, always thinking there cant be anything worse then what you have, same small size, and always being the last to admit weakness! As if one of you wasn't bad enough!" Computer laughed.**

"**Hey! There is **_**nothing**_** wrong with there being two of me! Besides, no one can match the awesomeness that is me. I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled at Computer, his antennae swinging up.**

**He heard Anie give off a raspy laugh.**

"**Whats so funny?" Zim asked.**

"**Only one of your antennae went all the way up!" Anie giggled.**

"**oh. Right. That's real funny." Zim said bitterly.**

**Anie seemed confused by Zim's sudden change in mood.**

"**Why did your…." Anie began, but was cut of by a harsh coughing fit that ended in more vomiting.**

"**Anie…" zim sighed and began to rub her back again.**

**When she was done, she looked up and asked, "Whats worse then this?"**

"**A lot of things." Zim answered.**

"**But what have you had that was worse then this?" Anie asked, her eyes so much like Ileen's.**

"**Hmmm…where do I start? There's whats called weak-gut, which means my Squeedly Spooch isn't as strong as others so if I eat too much or smell something really bad, then I might throw up. And I also had a disease call Kishamarika that made it impossible for me to control my anger, and I hurt lots of people. But that's gone now.**

**The Swollen Eyeball Network hit me with these sticks that made me sick for a long time, but I was stupid and wouldn't lay still for long, and I wouldn't even let your Mother to go a simple Earth store without me being there. Ha, man did that lead to disaster.**

**I've been through far worse then any Irken ever to live." Zim explained, shivering at the memory of being imprisoned on Vort, having that disease, and becoming sick because of the S.E.**

"**Like what?" Anie was curious.**

**Zim sighed. He didn't know if he should tell her or not. **_**No. I can't keep trying to forget about Vort. Its never going away, and I have a constant reminder.**_** He thought as he ran his claws down the old scar on his face.**

"**A long time before you were born, i…I was put in a jail that was on planet Vort. I still don't completely understand why I was put there, but I was beat up day after day, each time I was hit harder. With lasers, tasers, and stick that were over 133 degrease F." He explained quickly.**

**Anie still looked confused, but she fell asleep before she asked anymore questions.**

**Zim took the opportunity to get up and stretch his short legs. He headed into the kitchen to see Gir and Minimoose making waffles.**

"**Gir, I said no more waffles! Im sick of the horrid human food!" Zim snapped, pushing Gir away from the bowl of waffles mix.**

**Gir's eyes started to water and he began to cry.**

"**Gir, don't start. Stop crying." Zim pleaded with the little, sobbing, robot. But Gir didn't stop crying.**

"**Fine, make your waffles. But don't expect me to eat any!" zim sighed.**

"**Yay!" Gir screamed, happy once more.**

**Zim walked over to the fridge to get two bottles of Irken water for him and Anie.**

**But there was only one left. **_**Anie needs water more then I do…**_**he thought as he took the water bottle out and walked back to her room.**

**She was still sleeping when he walked in, so he just placed the bottled water on her night-stand and went back out to the kitchen. **_**Hope Gir didn't burn part of the base down.**_** Zim thought as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.**

_**Perhaps I thought that a little too quickly.**_** He sighed at what he saw. Gir was running all over the place with Minimoose following and that half of the house was on fire.**

"**GIR! MINIMOOSE!" zim screamed angrily over the sound of the flames and Gir's screaming. Neither Gir nor Minimoose gave any sign they heard him.**

"**GIR! Piggy is outside! Go help him get of a well!" zim lied loudly.**

"**My piggy!" Gir cried, running toward the door with minimoose still following.**

**Zim ran back toward Anie's room, only find his way blocked by the fast spreading flames.**

"**ANIE!" zim cried, waiting for a reply.**

**None came. There wasn't a sound other then Zim's pounding heart and the lapping flames.**

**Covering his face the best he could, he leaped over the flames, all the small amount of invader training he really had kicking in.**

**Coughing the smoke from his throat, he spotted Anie huddling in the corner of her room with flames lapping hungrily at her.**

**Zim ran deeper into the smoke and yanked Anie off the floor as gently but quickly as he could. He covered her face instead of his own, ready to jump back over, only to find the flames had reached the ceiling.**

"**Oh crap…" he whispered. Taking a deep breath of what he wished was clean air, he ducked his head and held Anie close, ignoring the foul smell of illness that clung to her.**

**Closing his eyes, Zim ran forward, through the flames and burning heat. He rushed outside and placed Anie in the safest spot he could find before turning back toward the burning house.**

**There was one more thing he needed to get. Taking another deep breath, he dashed back into the quickly burning house, yelling back as he ran, "Gir, keep Anie safe!" then he disappeared into the deadly flames.**

**There wasn't an inch of clean air left. Each breath he took stung his throat, and the fire burned his skin about as much as water, if not, more.**

**Coughing and struggling to breath, the made his across the kitchen and into his room, which seemed to have the most flames. **

**He got over to his bed and reached under it until his hand hit a box. He pulled it out and ran back out of the house, skin burning. He quickly put on a holographic disguise one, though his burns still showed.**

"**G-Gir. Where…" he broke into a fit of agonized coughing. Zim fought that urge to lay down on the grass to rest and get some fresh air, but he was determined and walked around outside the house in search for Anie, Gir, and Minimoose.**

**He found them all huddled together under a tree across the street in a park. Anie looked fine, just sick and scared, but no burns. **

"**G-G-Gir. You…you're the on-only one who…isn't flammable. Run…into the….the base and….get Computers chip. Im…count…ing on…you." Zim rasped, his breaths coming painful and harsh.**

**Gir took off toward the house and returned a few minutes later with Computers chip.**

"**Daddy, im scared." Anie whined, scooting over to Zim and clutching his arm.**

"**I…I know. It…its o…o…ok." He coughed.**

"**Gir….get….Dib." **

**DIB'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Ready Blu? Go fetch!" Dib played with his Bloodhound, Blu. But just then, as Blu ran after the stick Dib threw, he saw someone he thought he would never see again.**

"**Gir?" he questioned as the little robot flew over to him.**

"**My master in truble! The base is one fire, 'cause I don't know why! Anie's sick and Zim burned! Help!" Gir squealed.**

**Blu started barking and howling at the robot, but stop when Dib started to talk.**

"**Where are they, Gir? And who's Anie?" **

"**They dis way, Big-Head kid!" Gir exclaimed, heading back the way he came.**

**Dib glanced at Blu. "Come on, boy!" he said as he took off after Gir, with his dog following.**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Anie, c'mon! Now? Now of all…..all time….s?" Zim complained as Anie threw up. The smoke kept wandering across the street, making each and every breath painful and agonizing.**

**There was a rustling in the bushes as Gir, Dib, and some big dog crashed through over to them. Zim was shocked by how much Dib had grown. His hair had pretty much stayed in the same style, and he still wore the same shirt with black pants and a black trench coat, but he had gotten taller.**

"**Zim, what happened? Who's Anie? Where's Ileen?" the questions streamed out of Dib mouth, but Zim couldn't answer. All he could do was cough from the amount of smoke he had inhaled. He pulled Anie closer to him now that she had finished throwing up.**

"**C….can….cant-….breath." he managed to choke out the words. But just then, Ileen burst through the bushes.**

"**Zim! Anie! Thank goodness you're alive!" she sighed with relief that turned to worry when she how sick Anie looked and saw how Zim struggled to breathe.**

"**Dib, call your human fire-control things. I'll take care of these two." She instructed. Dib obeyed and Ileen walked over to Zim, sense Anie seemed to be ok at the moment, and was snuggled into Zim's side, not even knowing her mother was there.**

"**Come on, let's get out of here." Zim heard her whisper.**

"**Ca-cant b…b-reath." Zim rasped. His whole body screamed for air. But, just as he slowly got up, Anie got sick again. But this time, she threw up on Zim. He filched, but didn't say anything. **

**Ileen helped them both up and lead them to a clear stop, outing a cloaking device on Anie. **

**Once they were away from the smoke, zim could breathe a little better. The Irkens hid deep in the woods, away from people.**

**Zim coughed a few more time before saying, "the Datens. That's who did this. They-they made Anie sick, they set the base on fire."**

"**But I thought we drove them away." Ileen protested.**

"**I don't know, maybe they want to come back for a visit…man, I need to change." Zim complained as he looked at his burned and thrown up upon uniform.**

"**Curse them!" he snapped angrily as Anie got sick again.**

_**Dont ask how I came up with the fire idea, I just did. Please review!**_


	4. LET THE SAVATUGE OF THE IRKENS BEGIN!

_**THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH JUST CHAPTER 3 BUT FROM KIR'S POINT OF VIEW! THERE MIGHT BE SOME ROMANCE IN THIS ONE….**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**LET THE SAVATUGE OF THE IRKENS BEGIN!**_

**KIR'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"**Chir, if don't stop complaining, im going to strange you!" Kir snapped at her mate who was complaining about a headache.**

"**Will you stop yelling! I have a headache!" Chir protested.**

"**Well, maybe if you stopped complaining, I wouldn't yell." Kir stated.**

**She heard Chir groan with annoyance.**

"**Once we land, I'll see what I can do about your headache." She sighed.**

"**And that's why I love you." Chir laughed.**

"**Oh, it better be more then that. Now, shhh. We're almost there. I can see an Irken base." Kir growled playfully.**

**Chir did as she said, sense this was her ship, and to challenge her was like asking for death.**

**She turned on the ships cloaking device, and she and Chir became invisible along with the ship.**

"**Im going in, and you guard the ship. If you don't, I **_**will**_** hurt you." Kir threatened.**

**Chir nodded and Kir landed the ship in an empty place behind the base. She climbed out and whisked over to the house and peaked inside one of the windows.**

**There was a young Irken, most likely a smeet, snuggled in a bed and a small robot playing with a floating moose and pig.**

_**I guess Earthanor is more like Earth then I thought.**_** Kir thought, referring to a planet she had to invade called Earthanor in a galaxy called White Water.**

**She slipped open the window and slid inside. Taking a needle out of her pocket, she quickly yet quietly made her way to the bed and stuck the needle into the smeets arm. It injected a Daten illness that could be deadly for other races of the universe.**

_**This had better work. If not, Nib owes me big time! And…yuck! Whats that smell!**_** Kir thought as a smell worse then the humans on Earthanor after they run a mile hit her curled antennae.**

**She looked around and saw the robot playing with yellow stuff, and looking closer, she relized it was cheese.**

_**Oh no! Not cheese! How is Fiz going to help fight these Irkens when they eat cheese?**_** She silently cursed her own robot, Fiz, who had a weakness for cheese and would do anything for it.**

**Fiz was a D.O.G unit, which stands for Destructive Operating Gadget. **

**Just then, she heard someone yell. **

"**Gir! Minimoose! Get out of there! Let Anie sleep!"**

**It was an Irken. She dashed out of the window, closed it as quietly as she could, and ran back to the ship. She found Chir half asleep on in the passenger seat, and Fiz was still sitting in the back.**

"**CHIR! Get up, you lazy butt-head!" kir snapped she slapped him across the face.**

"**OW!" he yelped, jumping up.**

"**Why didn't I tell Fiz to guard the ship? He wouldn't **_**fall asleep**_**!" Kir hissed.**

"**How do you know? He **_**might**_** fall asleep." Chir challenged.**

"**Because he's been my D.O.G for years and has not once fallen asleep when I made him guard! Jell-O might have, but his intelligence is blue, not red." Kir explained.**

"**I still don't get the difference in intelligence levels." Chir grumbled as the ship took off and disappeared into the clouds.**

"**Its simple. The D.O.G's with red eyes are the smartest, blue comes after them, then yellow, and the stupidest is white." Kir explained.**

"**Well, I think that's stupid." Chir stated.**

"**Tell Gazm that, Moron." Kir answered, keeping her red eyes on the clouds in front of her.**

"**Im not royalty, you are. And once Gazm retires or dies, you'll be the Darkest." Chir argued.**

"**Im not sure I really want to be Darkest. You **_**know**_** I can't speak in front of big crowds, and Darkests' can't have mates, or Queets, or care anyone more then someone else." Kir confessed.**

"**But Gazm changed that law. He made it a law that Darkests' can have mates and Queets and stuff like that. And you don't have to talk in front of crowds. You can make whoever you want do that for you!" Chir soothed.**

…**.**

**The next day Kir and Chir set out again to towards that Irkens base. But this time Chir, Kir, and Fiz all had to work together again, like when a resistance formed against the Datens and called them the Fafreaka.**

**But the Fafreaka didn't realize that the Datens were just trying to save as many galaxies as they could from the Asurmas Empire.**

**The Irkens base came into sight, and Kir landed the ship in the same spot as last time.**

"**Get ready, guys. Once we put the bomb in place, we have to run and get as far away as we can. I already know that there are three Irkens living here; a smeet, the father, and the mother. I guess either Irkens can breed again or they broke the law and were exiled.**

**The mother isn't there at the time; I saw her leave earlier in the morning. But the other are still there, and if im right, the smeet is just now getting the full affects from the shot yesterday." Kir instructed.**

"**See, this is why I don't get why Gazm won't let you come up with battle plans. You already know how many Irkens live there, and all that stuff and this is only our second attack!" Chir exclaimed.**

"**No, this isn't even the first attack. The battle takes place later, on the Irken home planet, Irk. That's where they're most vulnerable, because there might be families there, and younger Irkens who aren't as experienced." Kir corrected him.**

**they fell quiet as they approached the white house with the bomb safe in Fiz's metal body. **

"**Fiz, scan the house. Where are the Irkens?" Kir ordered her robot.**

**There was a few seconds of silence before,**

"**The older Irken is in a bedroom with the younger one, and the robot and floating moose are in the kitchen. There's cheese in the kitchen." Fiz's eyes grew big as he said cheese.**

"**No cheese, Fiz." Kir warned.**

**Fiz looked crestfallen, but only for a second before he was ready for the next stage in the plan.**

"**Chir come with me. Fiz, keep watch." Kir waved her hand toward Chir and he followed.**

**They pulled open the window, and climbed in, but froze when they saw the robot looking at them.**

**His eyes were baby-blue, like a neon version or Kir's skin, and the moose was purple and a little chubby.**

"**Hey….you arents a human! Hehehe! Do you want some waffles? I'll give you some waffles! We makin' waffles for Master and his lady friend and smeet! Master's name is Zim! He's my master! And his lady friend is Ileen and da smeet is Anie! They are nice! Wanna meet my master?" the little robot babbled.**

"**Uh…no." Chir answered.**

**Kir elbowed him the stomach.**

"**Shut up! Don't answer to it!" she whispered at him. Then she pulled the bomb out and rolled it out of sight.**

"**run." She ordered Chir quietly. She turned and pushed out of the window, but closed it on part of her uniform.**

"**Shoot! Stupid, infernal, useless, dress." She cursed as she pulled herself free.**

**Just as she garbed Fiz and got into the ship with Chir, the house was engulfed with flames. Kir snickered. It felt good to finally be getting revenge on the Irkens. Mainly the female that lived here. It was her who killed Kir's first friend, Pip.**

_**OK, THE BATTLE WILL BE COMING UP SOON! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO I WANT TO WIN! PLEASE VOTE FOR DATENS OR IRKENS IN YOUR REVIEWS! THANK YOU.**_

_**Oh, for those who don't know yet, a 'queet' is a baby Daten!**_


	5. AFTER THE FIRE

_**OK, I LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! BUT PLEASE VOTE! I MUST KNOW! THE BATTLE WILL START VERY SOON! IM PLANNING TO MAKE IT START NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**VOTERS:**_

_**MOLLY1002-IRKENS**_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**_AFTER THE FIRE_**

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**He grumbled to himself has he limped back toward his ruined base. His whole body burned. And Anie getting sick all over him didn't help. **

**Zim's uniform was not only stained from Anie, but it was burned; there were two huge gashes on the front on his uniform that cut through both layers of shirts and burned his skin, he could feel the soot encrusting itself on his antennae and his gloves had been burned terribly, making his hands feel ready to fall off.**

**But not even that could compare to the pain in his right antennae. His right antennae was already more delicate then his left antennae, and was fear-giveaway. It would never rise as far as his left one, and would always be lower. It sent constant waves of pain through his body whenever he got scared, hurt, angry, stressed, or even hungry.**

**He was sure there wasn't a pain worse then this in the whole universe and beyond. Ileen was carrying Anie, who was the same size as Zim.**

**Gir and Minimoose stayed next to Zim on both sides. **

"**Master, whats going to happen now? I didn't burn the house, honesty." Gir broke the silence.**

"**I don't know, Gir. I just don't know. But did you see who started the fire?" zim answered.**

"**Uh…..no. waits, yes!" Gir answered, whispering for some unknown reason. Zim stopped in tracks and spun on his heal to face Gir.**

**Ileen stopped too and looked at Zim, confused on why he had stopped.**

"**Who?" zim questioned.**

"**Umm…they were blue….no, wait! One was light blue, and da other was normal blue, and they has a bomb tingy and dey rolled it and ran! But the light blue one got stuck in da window! The window tried to eat her dress!" Gir explained.**

"**What color was the dress, what was the other one wearing, and what color were their eyes?" Zim inquired.**

"**Uhh…the dress was sparkly and black with a blue circle on it and red tear drop things sticking out so it looked like a flower! And the normal blue colored one was wear a black shirt and pants with the same marky thingy! They has red eyes!" Gir exclaimed.**

"**Datens! Did they say anything?" Zim asked.**

"**Nopey! But they didn't wants any waffles." Gir finished saddly.**

**Zim nearly barfed at the word 'waffles'. He didn't want to hear that word for the rest of his life.**

"**Zim, if there are two Datens, there's always more. Maybe not on Earth, but other planets." Ileen cautioned.**

"**I know. We can't stay on Earth anymore. We have to return to Irk. They're planning a battle. I know it. And they're the worst Empire to be on the bad side of. The best soldiers are Datens, and the only way to kill them that I know of is to cut off both their antennae and they're taller then we are. An average sized Daten is as tall as Red!" Zim declared.**

"**But you're going to change right? I don't think walking around in that is a good idea. Besides, it smells really bad." Ileen pointed out.**

"**Right…yeah….uh….hmmm….." zim scratched his head.**

"**Im pretty sure it all got burned in the fire. And so did that lotion stuff to treat burns." Zim sighed, spotted a burn on Anie's face.**

"**That sucks." Ileen spat. That shocked Zim. Ileen never said words like 'suck' unless she was talking about a lollipop, which Irkens never ate…or was it cookie-douh she said that for? **

"**Come on. We're going to Dib's house." Ileen continued.**

"**Why Dib's house?" Zim asked.**

"**Because, you said he used to stalk you, right? And he used to break into your old base and steel stuff? Then maybe he stole one of your uniforms for testing or whatever. Or maybe he has some baby-clothes you can wear." She said the last part as a joke.**

"**Hey! Im not wearing something that's been tested on!" Zim protested. But Ileen ignored him and continued to walk toward Dib, who was still in front of Zim's base, talking to the firemen.**

"**-ook, I just need to go into that house and make sure there's no one in there!" the fireman was saying**

"**There isn't anyone in there! I know the people who live in this house!" Dib insisted.**

"**I still have to!" the fireman argued.**

"**No you don't. We're all here and out of the house." Ileen spoke up as she reached the humans. **

**Zim limped up slowly behind her until he was next to her.**

"**Are you sure?" the fireman asked, turning away from Dib. "You're the Coretio's?" **

**Zim noticed Dib trying not to laugh. Zim narrowed his eyes.**

"**Yes. Yes we are." Ileen's voice snapped Zim out of zim thoughts. **

"**Hold Anie." She said quickly, handing Zim the sick smeet. He nearly fell backwords with how much she weighed. She was as big as he was, for crying out loud!**

**The weight of his daughter just pressed down on his burns, making them hurt more.**

**He followed Dib over to a tree that didn't get burned and placed Anie gently down on the softest grass he could find. Then he sank down next to her with Dib on his other side.**

"**The Corytioe's? Your last name is Corytioe?" Dib laughed.**

"**Yes, but pronounce it right. It's pronounced, Cor-et-o." Zim hissed his voice hoarse from the smoke. He coughed a few times.**

**Dib seemed to notice Zim's burned clothes for he said, "You know, I have some clothes that might fit you."**

"**Dib-stink, if you haven't relized, compared to me, you're huge. Not fat, but tall. I haven't grown in years." Zim said bitterly.**

"**No, I mean from when I was a kid. Before I meet you." Dib explained.**

"**I doubt any would fit me. Even on Irk, I can barely find anything that fits!" Zim exclaimed.**

"**But you stink. I wouldn't want to stay in smelly cloths. But anyway, whats new?" Dib asked.**

"**Uhh….Red allows breeding and feeling other then hate and anger on Irk again. Im not hated…as much. And Ileen had a smeet." Zim answered.**

"**Who's the smeets father?" Dib prompted.**

"**Me." Zim answered, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.**

"**The one thing I never thought you could ever be, and here you are, a father, when im not even married yet!" Dib exclaimed.**

"**Yet?" Zim inquired, confused.**

"**Im getting married this summer." Dib explained.**

"**To who?" Zim asked.**

"**A girl named Rose." Dib sighed wistfully.**

"**Good luck." Zim grumbled.**

…

**Later that day, after Ileen finished talking to the fireman, and Anie woke up, the Irkens and Gir and Minimoose followed Dib and his dog, Blu.**

"**Here's some old cloths. Hope they fit." Dib said when they got into his house.**

**He handed Zim pretty much the same outfit Dib wore everyday, but way smaller.**

"**Don't you **_**ever**_** wear anything else?" Zim asked, looking at the cloths with a disgusted look on his face.**

"**Look Zim, that's the only thing I have that even has a chance of fitting you! You can always just get a new uniform." Dib snapped.**

**But Zim got offended by the 'only thing I have that even has a chance of fitting you' comment.**

**His spider legs slipped out of his PAK and he towered over Dib. **

"**Don't you **_**dare**_** say that again. Don't forget **_**dib-filth**_** I may be short, but I am way stronger then you." He hissed.**

"**Zim! Don't stress yourself like that! And control your anger! Your eyes are that shade of red again!" Ileen warned in a hushed voice.**

**Zim looked into the mirror behind Dib and saw Ileen was right; his eyes were deep red. Maybe the skittles cured part of the disease, but his eyes would always change color.**

**He lowered himself and looked at the ground, ashamed by the fact he let himself get that mad. **

"**sorry." He mumbled.**

"**Go try on those cloths now, before you waste anymore time." Ileen growled.**

**Zim hiss under his breath, but walked into Dib's guest room without arguing. He tried on the cloths, and to his dismay, they were too big.**

**He walked back into Dib's room where everyone else was, growling and cursing. He heard Ileen and Dib stifle a laugh.**

"**Shut. Up." He snapped loudly, waking up Anie. **

"**Zim, don't wake up Anie. She has to sleep." Ileen snapped at Zim. That's when Zim lost it.**

"**For crying out loud, Ileen, is she all you care about? You snap at me, but when Anie does something wrong, you simply correct her in a gentle way. How is she going to learn how to be a real Irken when she can't take a real punishment? Huh? When I was a smeet, if I did one thing wrong, I would be grounded! **

**And you hand me Anie, when I can barely stand on my two feet! You stopped the Voot when Anie had to go the bathroom, when if I was bleeding to death, you would sit there and do nothing!**

**I cant believe I ever even **_**liked**_** you when you're some selfish fool who doesn't care about the ones who go through **_**death **_**to help you!" he screamed at her in pure anger, eyes flaming and deep red, antennae back, all signs of aggression showing.**

**He turned and stormed out of the room and went back to the guest room to get his old cloths back on, ignoring Anie's scared crying. **

**He threw Dib's cloths back into Dib's room as he stomped past. He walked outside, in disguise, and back toward the ruins of his base.**

**But just as he was crossing the street and was in the middle of the road, he found himself unable to breath.**

**He coughed and blood flew out o his mouth.**_** Those stress pills! Where are they?**_** His mind raced with thoughts as he franticly looked for the medication the healers on Irk had told him to take if he started coughing up blood.**

**He found it only to find that there was only one left. But he took it, and it worked, much to Zim's relief.**

_**WELL, IM NOT EXACTLY SURE WHAT TH POINT OF THIS CHAPTER WAS, BUT PLEASE REVIEW! AND PLEASE VOTE! IRKENS OR DATENS? OR SHOULD NEITHER WIN? **__**PLEASE VOTE!**_


	6. IM SORRY

_**POOR ILEEN. BUT HEY, ZIM WAS IN A BAD MOOD AND TIRED! **__**AND I NEED MORE VOTES!**_

_**VOTERS:**_

_**MOLLY1002-IRKENS**_

_**UNKNOWN-IRKENS**_

_**UNKNOWN-IRKEN**_

_**UNKNOWN-NEITHER. THEY SHOULD JUST GET ON WITH THEIR LIVES**_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**IM SORRY**_

**Zim found a place deep within the ruble of his destroied base. He lay down and tried to sleep, but guilt kept him awake. **

**About midnight, he got fed up and, despite his tiredness and burns, he walked back to Dib's house and climbed a tree so he could be level with the guest room window, where Ileen and Anie were sleeping.**

**Taking a deep breath, Zim tapped on the glass and Ileen's head shot up. She turned around but much to Zim's dismay, she narrowed his eyes at him.**

**But she still opened the window and glared at him.**

"**What?" she spat.**

"**Im so, very sorry, Ileen. I don't know why I yelled like that, or what came over me. But I haven't slept sense Anie became sick, and I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again –let alone live- without you in my life." He answered, unable to meet her harsh eyes.**

"**Why should I believe you after you scared Anie like that?" she hissed.**

"**Ileen, im sorry! I really, truly am! I can't stand even thinking of living any longer without you! Please! I was barely able to stand being away from you when I was in prison, even though I said you hated me!**

**I love you, and you know it! Everyday I've ever spent without you was worse then a nightmare! And you know I love Anie too. Maybe not as much as I love you, but she's **_**our**_** daughter. You don't want her to grow up without a father like I did, do you?" **

**Zim begged, looking up at her with tear filled eyes.**

"**Do have any idea how scared Anie was? Zim, she's 3 years old. She thought you were going to kill her or hurt her because of what you said!" Ileen snapped.**

**Then she slammed the window closed in Zim's face. The tears streamed down his face.**

"**Ileen! Please, don't….dont leave me. Not again." Zim cryed. **

**She didn't answer, just curled back into the bed.**

"**Please…" Zim whimpered. But he knew it was no use. He was an idiot. Ileen dissevered better then him….**

**ILEENS POINT OF VIEW:**

**It was a few days after Zim tried to apologize. Ileen headed for the place she knew he was. She left Gir, Anie, and Minimoose with Dib. She headed for Zim's burned base.**

**Ileen searched through the ruble and found a note, written on paper that had dried tear drops on it. Zim's tears.**

**The note read:**

_**Ileen,**_

_**No matter what you think of me, I will ALWAYS love you. But you'll find better love, strong as it ever was, deep as the morning sun, but please remember me! I will always remember the times we had together, weather they were bad or good, fun or sad. You are in my heart, and will be in my soul long after I die. The box I saved from the fire is hidden a little deeper in the ruble then this letter. Please look at it. The left the key with it. And if you're reading this, im already gone. I've left, and im hoping to be eaten by the Earth wildlife, to end my pain. Losing you hurt more then being hit with the laser-taser on the Massive. Forgive me….please.**_

_**Zim**_

**By the end of the letter, Ileen was crying. She always knew Zim loved her, but never this much. She should've never turned him down like that.**

**She placed the note down and dug deeper in the ruble to find the box. The key was laying on top of it, and now that Ileen got a good look at it, she relized that it was made a metal and had a carving of her, her sister Annie, and Zim, sitting under an Irken tree, laughing.**

_**Zim always did have a talent for carving. **_**Ileen thought as she wiggled the key around in the lock until it opened.**

**But what was inside, she was not prepared for. It was each and every drawing, letter, object, or picture Ileen had ever given him. The box was also huge on the inside. All the stuff in it was in top-condition.**

"**Zim…" she whispered. She looked up, toward the woods behind his destroied base. She could see the fading foot prints left from him.**

_**Maybe there's a chance I could find him…**_**Ileen thought hopefully, standing up and running into the woods, following his foot prints.**

**After a while of running, a foul, sick smell hit her antennae. But there was a comforting smell under it. **_**Zim!**_** She recognized his smell right away.**

**She followed it to a rock, where, curled against it, laid Zim. He had new scares and his burns from the fire were now scabs. He was sleeping, though kept shifting, as if he couldn't get comfortable.**

**The smell that was clinging to him was foul, and he was very thin and his uniform was more ripped then it was after the fire. **

**His skin was burned where it must have been hit by rain.**

"**Oh no…Zim…" she murmured, kneeling down next to him and resting her hand gently on his back. She regretted turning him down and causing him to go through all this.**

**He squirmed under her hand, pressing himself into it, as if he was cold. But he didn't stop wiggling and shifting in his sleep, and Ileen saw his eyes open.**

**They were so dull…full of pain and depression. **

"**Ileen?" his voice was hoarse and quiet as though it hurt him to speak.**

"**What happened?" she asked him, shocked by all the scares on his front as he rolled over to get a better look at her.**

"**What are you doing here?" he ignored her question.**

"**I found that note you left, and saw that box. But I didn't want to believe you left, and I followed your foot prints into the woods. Im sorry about how I snapped at you the other day." she whispered.**

"**no. don't be sorry. I was never really mad at you, I was just tired when I yelled at you." He rasped, reaching his thin hand up and running it gently down her face as if he was making sure she was really there.**

**She winced as broke into a fit of painful coughing.**

"**Are you ok?" she asked him.**

"**Don't worry about me. You deserve better then me. But answer one question for me. Is Anie ok?" he choked.**

"**yes, she's fine. Dib had a pack of skittles for some reason and allowed me to give Anie some of the orange ones. But im not worried about her right now. Im worried about **_**you**_**." Ileen answered.**

"**Its good to know that Anie's ok. What about you? How are you?" he again ignored her question.**

"**Im fine. But I'd be better if you come back to Dib's house with me." Ileen answered.**

"**Dib? Oh yes, the big headed human, I remember now. How is he?" Zim rasped.**

"**He's fine, now come back with me!" Ileen was getting impatient.**

**Zim tried to get up but fell back to the ground with a pain filled gasp. It was then that Ileen noticed then fact that one of his legs was twisted in a weird way. **

**She stood up, and reached back down to pick him up. He was incredibly light, which worried her.**

**He almost weighed as much Anie when she was new born smeet. He groaned, but didn't protest.**

…

**Ileen couldn't have been happier to see Dib's house. Even without a healer's opinion, she knew Zim was sick, and weak. **

"**Dib!" she called used her foot to knock on the door. He seemed surprised to see Ileen carrying Zim and how weak he was.**

**Once inside, she went up the guest room and placed Zim down on the bed. **

"**Everything hurts…" he moaned, not happy about confessing that.**

**Ileen didn't say anything, just ran her hand down his face, stopping when she noticed the scar going down the right side of it.**

**It was old, but big; going from his right antennae down to his chin. **

_**That explains why his right antenna never does the same as the left**_**. She thought. Dib came in a got good look at Zim.**

"**Ya know, Rose might be able to fix your uniform, Zim. And she won't be surprised to see you're an alien." Dib said.**

**(A/N: ok, now I have to say something really random: when you think about it, chocolate milk tastes sort of like popcorn.)**

"**You dare expose me the world Dib, and I'll strangle you in your sleep." Zim teased.**

"**Yeah, you've really tried to kill me before." Dib teased back, but then seemed to remember all the times Zim had gotten close to taking Dib's life.**

"**Uh….I'll go call Rose." He suggested then ran out of the room.**

"**You hungry?" Ileen asked him. Zim shook his head. He couldn't think of eating right now. Even the thought of food made him feel sick.**

"**Thirsty?" she asked.**

"**Not really…" Zim lied. He really felt like he would die if he didn't get something to drink.**

"**Give me a real answer Zim." Ileen said.**

"**yes." He grumbled.**

"**Ok." Ileen sighed, getting up and walking over to a cooler in the corner of the room. She pulled out a water bottle. Walking back over to him, she got a better look at his cuts and burns and weak he looked.**

**His eyes were dull and shone with pain.**

"**Do you feel ok?" she asked as she handed him the Irken water. He gulped down the water like there was no tomorrow.**

**Then he shook his head. **

"**I feel terrible." He confessed.**

"**What hurts? And don't say everything." She asked him gently.**

"**My skin burns, I have a pounding headache, my throat hurts, and my Squeedly Spooch feels like someone tided it in knots and put a bomb in it." Zim groaned.**

**(A/N: I make Zim feel sick a lot, don't i? hmmmm….perhaps I should stop doing that….)**

**An hour later, Dib came back in with some girl behind him. The girl was tall with strawberry curls and was a little on the chubby side. But she looked semi-decent for a human.**

**Ileen looked back toward Zim, who was sleeping. **

"**And I thought you were just kidding when you said there were aliens at your house." Rose breathed, looking around.**

**Rose's gaze rested on Anie, who was playing quietly with Gir and Minimoose. It was then that Gir noticed Rose.**

"**Hiiiiiii, human! Do you has tacos? I like tacos!" Gir screamed.**

"**GIR! Shhhhh! Your Master is trying to sleep!" Ileen snapped at Gir.**

**Rose looked back toward Ileen.**

"**Hello. Where's the one who needs the uniform sowed?" she asked in surprising Irken.**

"**I can speak your stupid language. You don't have to speak in Irken. And he's right here." Ileen answered in English.**

"**Oh. Ok. How bad is his uniform?" Rose asked.**

"**Bad. Very bad. And I keep telling him to just deal with Dib's old clothes, but he won't." Ileen sighed, looking back at her love.**

**He was sleeping so peacefully. She didn't want to have to wake him just so he could get his uniform fixed. Zim needed to sleep. **

**Rose walked over to the bed and gasped at the sight of Zim. **

"**What happened to him? No alien I've ever seen looked like this!" Rose exclaimed.**

"**Look, it's a long story on how he got like that. But don't call us aliens. To us, you humans are the aliens!" Ileen snapped.**

**But that woke Zim up.**

"**Ileen, please be quiet. I have a headache, in case you forgot." He growled.**

"**Zim, wake up. I'll let you sleep later." Ileen said gently in Irken.**

**He sighed, but sat up, wincing in pain as he did so.**

"**Who are you?" he asked when he saw Rose. His eyes shone with disgust.**

"**Zim, this is Rose. Rose, im warning you now; Zim is stubborn and can be…whats the word….uh….lets go with moody, when he doesn't feel good." Dib said walking up to stand next to Rose.**

**Zim hissed at the humans.**

"**Zim, don't start. You don't want to scare Anie again, do you?" Ileen warned.**

"**Wow. It must be hard having two kids. Especially a boy and girl." Rose stated looking from Zim and Anie, and back to Ileen. Ileen felt Zim stiffen.**

"**You think im her smeet? You fool im not even close to being a smeet!" Zim snapped.**

"**Anie is **_**our**_** smeet. Zim is just….short, for his age." Ileen said calmly, casting a warning glance at Zim, whose eyes were changing the deep red again.**

**But then, he started to cough, blood splattering on the blankets.**

_**That stress problem!**_** Ileen thought as she dug around in her PAK for the pills Zim needed to take to help with his stress.**

**She found it. Handing him the small medication with the Irken symbol on it, she watched as he swallowed it and the coughing decreased to just ragged breathing, until it finally got back to normal.**

"**What just happened?" Dib and Rose asked at the same time.**

"**I can't get stressed like that because of the Kishamarika. The skittles only cured half of it. My eyes will still change, and when that happens, most of the time I get over-stressed." Zim sighed.**

"**Oh. Well, I can fix your uniform, if you'll let me." Rose offered.**

_**OK, I ENDED THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE EARLY. BUT IM DIEING TO GET TO THE BATTLE! AND AGAIN, PLEASE VOTE! VISIT MY POLL AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO WIN IN REVIEWS! I NEEEEED THE ANSWERS SOON!**_

_**(And yes, for those of you who listen to country music, you may have noticed I used some of the lines from songs in the letter Zim wrote to Ileen! I just thought they made sense in the moment!)**_


	7. WAR

_**OK, STILL NOT MANY PEOPLE VOTED! COME ON PEOPLE! THE BATTLE STARTS **__**NOW! **_

_**VOTERS:**_

_**MOLLY1002-IRKENS**_

_**RANDOM PERSON- IRKENS**_

_**RANDOM PERSON- IRKENS**_

_**RANDOM PERSON- NEITHER, THEY SHOULD GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON WITH THEIR LIVES**_

_**ILLISANDRIA CARTAIN- IRKENS**_

_**PLEASE VOTE WHILE THERES STILL TIME!**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**WAR**_

**ZIM'S POINT OF VIEW:**

**Zim was tired and hungry, but Ileen made him wait to get out the bed until morning to get something to eat.**

**But he hadn't gotten out of the bed sense he was brought here earlier that day. And although his uniform was no longer ripped nor did it stink anymore sense Dib washed it, it was still stained, which was annoying Zim.**

**And as tired as he was, he couldn't sleep. He kept squirming around and wiggling; shifting his position every few seconds.**

"**Will you just go to sleep! And if not, then keep still!" Ileen snapped. **

"**I would, but-" **

"**No buts!" Ileen interrupted. **

"**Ileen just let me get of bed for a few minutes…." Zim begged, shifting again.**

"**No. and if you move one more time, and I find out you're still awake, I'll tape you to the bed." Ileen threatened, turning her back toward him.**

_**Man, she gets cranky at night!**_** Zim thought as he tried to stay still. But he couldn't, and he ended up shifting around again.**

**Ileen sat up and before Zim could blink, he was taped down to the bed.**

"**Ileen! Please, just let me out!" he begged quietly, trying not to wake Anie, Gir, or Minimoose, who were sleeping on the floor next to the bed Ileen and Zim were sleeping on.**

"**NO!" she snapped quietly.**

**After a about an hour, Zim couldn't stand it. He pulled on the tape.**

"**ZIM! Sit still!" Ileen snapped/ whispered.**

_**I can't hold it much longer!**_** Zim thought worriedly.**

"**Come on, Ileen. Please, just let me out just once. I promise I wont be getting any food or anything, just please let me out!" zim pleaded.**

**Ileen sat up and looked at him.**

"**Why do you want to get out so badly?" she challenged.**

"**Because I have to **_**go**_**!" he insisted.**

"**Go where?" Ileen asked.**

_**Ugh! She doesn't understand what im saying!**_** He thought dismayed.**

"**To the bathroom!" he hissed.**

"**Are you sick?" there was worry in her voice.**

"**No, but **_**i have to go to the bathroom!**_**" he hissed.**

"**I don't get what you're saying, Zim. Explain to me why you want to go to the bathroom so much." Ileen hissed back.**

"**C'mon Ileen! Don't you know what a **_**bathroom**_** is for?" Zim snapped.**

"**I know what a bathroom is for, but I don't understand why you want to there so much!" Ileen growled.**

"**Fine, what if I said, **_**I have to use the bathroom?**_**" zim was getting impatient.**

"**Use it for what? There are a bunch of things a bathroom is used for!" by now, Zim figured out that Ileen was playing around with him. He narrowed his eyes.**

"**Ileen, im serious! I havnt gone sense dawn! I **_**really**_** have to go! Now!" he insisted.**

**She still wasn't taking him seriously.**

"**Mmmm hmm. Sure you do." She mused.**

"**Darn-it, Ileen! Let me OUT! Im not kidding or playing games! **_**I. have. To. Go. To. The. Bathroom.**_**" He hissed through clenched teeth.**

"**No you don't. You just don't want to be near me!" Ileen cried.**

"**What! When I did I ever say that? I love you, and therefore, I don't you to sleep in a wet bed. Now please, un-tape me, before I burst." Zim was now very confused.**

**But then he relized that Ileen's eyes weren't shining the same way; she was being controlled by someone else.**

"**Ileen, lean toward me please." He said, spotting the mind control device on her antenna.**

"**No. if you don't want to be near me, then I don't want to be near you." She hissed. **

"**Ugh. Gir! Get the shiny thing off Ileen's antenna!" Zim ordered. Gir was wide awake and he obeyed Zim without question.**

**In only a second, Ileen was herself again.**

"**Ileen, im begging you! Let me out! I **_**have**_** to go to the **_**bathroom!**_**" zim whined, struggling to hold it in.**

"**Zim, just go to sleep. You'll forget about it by then." Ileen yawned, once again turning her back toward him.**

"**Oh, c'mon! Ileen, **_**I really have to go!**_**" Zim insisted.**

"**Whatever…" Ileen murmured.**

"**Please Ileen! You don't understand how badly I have to go! You try not going to the bathroom sense way before dawn! And drinking three whole bottles of water!" Zim whimpered.**

"**If you're not sick, then you can wait. I don't want you to wake up Anie, Dib, or Rose. Dib's being nice enough to let us stay here, so we can at least let him sleep." Ileen replied.**

"**No ones gonna sleep if you don't let me out! Ileen, **_**I really, really, REALLY have to go!**_** You wouldn't make Anie wait 'til morning would you? C'mon, im gonna burst!" Zim whined, his voice getting a little louder.**

"**If you really had to go, you should just break through the tape yourself." Ileen snapped.**

"**Ileen, if I even attempt to break through this tape myself, then we'll both be sleeping either on the floor, or in a wet bed." Zim hissed, squirming around as much as he could. He was taped down pretty tight.**

**But much to his relief, Ileen heard the urgency in his voice, for she rolled over and looked at him.**

"**Is it an emergency?" she asked.**

"**More of an emergency then you'll ever know. Please, just un-tape me! And **_**hur-ry!**_**" he whined, stiffening with much he had to use the bathroom.**

"**Alright. But don't wake anyone up." Ileen sighed, pulling the tape off Zim. The very moment Ileen removed the last piece, Zim dashed out the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the bathroom. **

**He returned a few minutes later, to find Ileen talking softly of Anie. **

"**Uh….did I wake her up?" he whisper-asked.**

"**Yes, you did." Ileen answered bitterly.**

"**Sorry. I just **_**really**_** had to go." He apologized, lowering his gaze.**

"**It's alright. Anie, go back to sleep. I'll let you pester Daddy tomorrow." Ileen whispered to Anie.**

**Anie settled back down just as Zim crawled back into bed with Ileen.**

"**Ok, I guess I deserve that. I should have been quieter." Zim sighed.**

"**Yes, you should've. Now one question: why didn't you go **_**before**_** everyone went to bed?" Ileen sighed.**

"**I was already sleeping when everyone else went to bed, and I didn't have to go then." Zim defended himself.**

"**Ok, I can't argue with that. Now, are there going to be any other problems tonight?" Ileen checked.**

"**I hope not." Zim answered.**

"**Good. Now, come here. I'm cold." Ileen said. Zim caught a glimpse of fear and sorrow in her eyes, and knew she wanted to be close to him. (A/N: no, they're not getting close like that! Im not going to have them have anymore smeets! They're only going to get closer in a comforting way, nothing more!)**

"**Whats the real reason you want me near you?" he asked gently as he made his way to her side.**

"**I thought when I found you earlier today, that you would die. And I was afraid." Ileen confessed.**

"**Me? Die? I would never die without you! I love you more then I ever loved anyone or anything!" Zim soothed her. **

**They stayed close the rest of the night, both in a deep sleep.**

…**.**

**The next they woke to an annoying beeping. **

"**Gir, turn off that annoying beeping." Zim yawned, not opening his eyes.**

"**ZIM! It's the smoke alarm! Get up!" Dib's voice made Zim wake up, though he didn't really hear what Dib had said.**

"**Im tired Dib. Let me sleep." He groaned, pulling Ileen closer to him.**

**But Dib was persistent. He came in and shook Zim quite roughly until Zim was wide awake.**

"**What! I was **_**sleeping!**_**" Zim growled.**

"**The smoke alarm's going off, retard! Get out!" Dib said urgently.**

**Ileen stirred next to Zim and she lifted her head.**

"**Come on, Zim. No use in arguing." She yawned, sitting up and blinking her purple eyes.**

**Grumbling he climbed out of the bed with Ileen right behind him.**

"**Anie, Gir, and Minimoose are already outside." Dib said quickly, pushing Zim and Ileen out the door, and into the back yard.**

"**Did you even see or smell this fire, Dib-stink?" Zim challenged.**

"**I smelled smoke." He answered.**

"**Who are they?" Rose asked, pointing to the roof.**

**Zim looked up to see a **_**Daten**_** on the roof, the tips of her antennae curled up behind her head, and her blood red eyes glittering with hatred.**

**Another Daten joined her on the roof, this one a male and robot appeared from behind the female.**

"**You foolish Irkens will regret the day you drove us out of the galaxy. It was an unfair fight; we Datens were recovering from an outbreak of a disease, and we helped you morons take over more then half of the stupid planets around here. Now, it's a rematch. The Datens declare war." The female hissed, not once taking her eyes off the Irkens.**

_**OK, I UNDERSTAND MOST OF THAT CHAPTER WAS ABOUT ILEEN AND ZIM ARGUING ABOUT LETTING ZIM GET OUT OF BED TO USE THE BATHROOM, BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER A LITTLE LONGER, SO GET OVER IT! **__**AND PLEASE VOTE!**_


	8. BAIT

_**HEHEHE….THE LAST CHAPTER WAS TORTUROUS. AND NOW WAR IS GOING TO BREAK OUT! HAHAHA! BUT WHO WILL WIN? ITS UP TO THE PEOPLE! VOTE! **_

_**CHOICES- IRKENS, DATENS, NEITHER!**_

_**VOTERS:**_

_**MOLLY1002-IRKENS**_

_**RANDOM PERSON- IRKENS**_

_**RANDOM PERSON- IRKENS**_

_**STARLIGHT COMET- NEITHER, THEY SHOULD GET OVER IT AND MOVE ON WITH THEIR LIVES**_

_**ILLISANDRIA CARTAIN- IRKENS**_

_**UNKNOWN- IRKENS **_

_**YOU CAN STILL VOTE!**_

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**BAIT**_

**KIR'S POV:**

"**FIZ! What did I say about eating cheese?" Kir snapped at her robot.**

"**Sorry, Master. But cheese is so good. And it tastes like pudding." Fiz whimpered.**

"**Sometimes I wonder how the heck your intelligence is still red." She grumbled.**

"**Give 'im a break, Kir. Even you have your weaknesses." Chir pointed out.**

"**What are they then?" Kir challenged.**

"**Your need for revenge, Arafer cake, weak digestive system, and you get stage-fright." Chir answered.**

"**So! At least im not afraid of those stupid Uniporens!" Kir teased.**

"**Hey, you have to admit, they're pretty scary! You can see right through them, but you can't walk through them! You can't even walk on Unipor with crashing into them!" Chir defended himself.**

**Kir sighed. **

"**As much as I love you, sometimes you get really annoying." She sighed, looking at Chir.**

"**Hey! Im not annoying! If anyone's annoying its Itt! He spread rumors faster then stuff freezes on Dat! And it's his fault that your mother found out about the wedding in the first place! Or, wait. She didn't find out about it, stupid Itt saw you kissing me in that medical ship…." It was then that Kir just stopped listening to him.**

**After about 5 more minutes of him babbling on about stuff she already knew, she just leaned over and kissed on the cheek and he was instantly quiet.**

**The look on his face worth gold! He had this stupid love-struck smile on his face, and his eyes were half closed. Kir couldn't help but laugh a little at his face.**

"**Come on. We have to kidnap that little Irken now, before the other two wake up." She snapped back to the mission.**

**Chir shook his head and sat there, quiet –much to Kir's relief- until they got the house the Irkens were staying at now.**

_**They hadn't left yet. Good.**_** Kir thought as she landed on the roof.**

"**Fiz, this time, its gonna be only you. Go in, as quiet as you were when we first landed on Earthanor in WhiteWater and snuck into Mor's house." Kir ordered.**

**Fiz put down his cheese, and disappeared into the house. He returned later with the young Irken, who was still fast asleep.**

"**Good. Now come on, its time to return to Gazm." She hissed.**

**A few hours later, just as the sun began to show, the Irken woke up.**

"**Where am i? Who are you?" she demanded, her voice high-pitched in fear. Kir flinched. The sun was giving her a pounding headache; on Dat, there was no sun, only 2 moons and uncountable stars.**

"**Shut up, will ya? You've been making noises in your sleep too." Kir snapped.**

"**Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" the Irken screamed.**

"**I said, **_**SHUT UP!**_** You stupid Irken just don't know when to give-up do you? You're not going to be killed or harmed in any way, so just shut you mouth!" Kir snapped.**

**The Irken cowered in fear. Kir rolled her eyes.**

…**..**

**A few hours later, they reached the Daten lead ship, the Commander, which was where the Datens were all staying until the battle was over.**

**It was hidden behind the planet called Meekrob, where the Irkens never went.**

**Kir walked down the hall and into the room the Darkest was in. he had been very quiet ever sense his sister and fellow leader, Miz, had died from some unknown disease. But he never lost his common sense.**

"**We have the Irken queet." She announced.**

**Her father turned to her, his eyes, thought they would always hold the sorrow of losing his sister, lit up.**

"**Good. Chir, I need you to contact the Irken lead ship. The Massive, I believe it's called." Gazm's deep voice rumbled as his eyes rested on the young Irken Kir had brought in.**

"**No need to be worried, young one." He soothed.**

"**You will not be harmed, or hurt. You'll go back to your parents soon enough."**

"**I wanna go home." The Irken whined. Kir hissed with disgust.**

**Gazm gave Kir a warning glance.**

"**You'll get to go home soon. Now, whats your name?" Gazm asked.**

"**Anie. Anie Coretio." The Irken whined. Again, Kir sighed and rolled her eyes.**

"**Found them! I'm hailing them now…" Chir voice railed off as the screen blinked and the face of a tall Irken appeared on screen.**

"**Who dares- Datens? What are you filthy beings doing here?" the Irken hissed, his red eyes flashing.**

"**We come only to make a deal. If you can just be kind enough to help us….you see, there's s disease that some Datens have, and we can't find the cure for it. In return….we return this….young one safely." Gazm made his voice sound weak and raspy.**

**Kir was impressed and from the look on Chir's so was he.**

"**That's Ileen's smeet! Fine, we'll come and help you, but you better not harm that smeet!" Red hissed. Then the transmission was cut.**

"**Wow. Irkens are stupider then I thought." Chir stated walking up to stand next to Kir.**

"**Well, that will just make it easier to beat them then. The idiots took the bait." Kir growled.**

_**PLEASE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE, I SAY, VOTE! YOUR VERY LIVES DEPEND ON THIS! IF YOU PEOPLES DON'T VOTE, THEN I WONT CONTINUE THIS STORY! I NEED AT LEAST 10 VOTES BEFORE I CONTINUE! I ONLY HAVE 6! EVERY VOTE COUNTS!**_


	9. AMBUSH!

_**OK, ANIE HAS BEEN SMEET-NAPPED BY THE DATENS, AND RED FELL FOR GAZM'S TRICK! WHO WILL WIN THIS BATTLE! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, VOTE!**_

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**AMBUSH!**_

**ILEENS POV:**

**Ileen, Zim, Gir, and Minimoose had flown back to Irk in a heartbeat when Anie went missing and they got a call from Red saying she was with Datens.**

**Now they were in the Massive talking with Red, trying to find out what exactly happened.**

"**There will be **_**no**_** strangling Datens. The only excuse you two have for hurting them, is if they attack us, but according to their leader, Gazm, I think, they have a disease and need help finding the cure." Red warned.**

"**Awww, cant I just strangle one!" Zim complained.**

**Ileen looked for sarcasm in Zim's eyes, but saw none, only rage.**

"**No, Zim. You **_**can't **_**strangle or hurt them. Any of them. We're only going there to give them the cure, and get Anie back. Then we're leaving." Red sighed.**

**They were quiet the rest of the way to Meekrob, which was where they tracked the transmission to.**

**The Commander came into sight quicker then anyone thought. **_**It's bigger**_**, Ileen thought as she gazed at it.**

**It was bigger then the Massive and was mainly black with the blue Daten symbol on it. There were weapons that they Datens didn't even try to hide either. **

_**They know they're feared. They're the best soldiers known, and they're not afraid to show it. But Irken have beaten them once, and we will again.**_** Ileen thought, glancing over to Zim, who noticed the weapons as well. His right antenna was twitching, but only ever so slightly.**

**They landed on the landing dock of the Commander, and found out the Massive isn't even half the size of it.**

**The halls were surprising empty of Datens, but there were flags from other planets in far away galaxies. The colors of each were different and looked beutyful.**

**By the time the found the control room, they had only passed two Datens, who hissed at them, much like the cats on Earth.**

**In the control room, they saw a few drivers and one Daten, a female from the looks of its uniform and antennae, talking to a Daten that was sitting in a chair.**

**Ileen angled her antenna to hear what they were saying.**

"**-ut I don't know that I really **_**want**_** to become Darkest! I can't talk in front of crowds and I have a mate! And one day I want to have a Queet." The female was protesting.**

"**Kir, you **_**will**_** become Darkest when im gone, and you'll b great. You are my daughter, and you're taller and darker then the others. You don't even have to talk much; you can just make Nib or Chir do that for you." Gazm replied.**

**Red cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the Datens. The minute the female turned around, Ileen recognized her from the battle they had before, when Datens were first driven from this galaxy. The Daten seemed to recognize her as well.**

"**You made it. Im surprised to see the **_**Almighty Tallest**_** actually leaving the Massive and not stuffing his face with filthy nachos." Gazm sneered.**

"**You sounded weaker In the transmission. Was this all a trap?" Red cautioned.**

"**Perhaps. Could just be the horrible signal from behind Meekrob." Gazm replied slyly.**

"**Give us back Anie!" Zim demanded.**

"**A…and y...you send a sm…small one to sa...save the….uh…qu-smeet?" the female stammered, then looked mad with herself for not being able to speak in front of a small crowd.**

"**What did you say, ?" Zim snapped back.**

"**You little…" she grumbled, trying to leap up and hurt Zim. But Gazm held her back and said,**

"**Kir! Tiaw 'lit sti emit, neht kcatta." **

**Ileen didn't understand what he had said, and guessed it was in Daten. Kir nodded, but still looked mad.**

"**Give us Anie, and we'll give you the cure!" Red demanded. Gazm's eyes flashed, and he stood up, towering over Red.**

"**So, you idiots still don't get it, do you? You don't **_**demanded**_** Datens to do anything. We don't work for you." He hissed.**

**Then Gazm's right antennae twitched –the one that wasn't cut in half- and Daten dropped down onto the Irken, their bigger size and advantage.**

**After Ileen fought off the first one, she looked over and saw Kir fighting with Zim. And she was good. Poor Zim couldn't get a single hit, while Kir didn't seem to be outing much effort into the fight.**

**That was until; Zim jumped up and yanked her antennae, in a failed attempt to pull them off.**

**It was then that Kir's eyes changed to a deadly black, and she kicked Zim in the face and pinned him to the ground.**

**Ileen started running over to help him.**

"**You listen here, you stinken' moron, you don't ever pull on a female Datens' antennae. That is one if the **_**most**_** un-appropriate spots to touch." Kir was growling, her voice was low and menacing.**

"**Get away from him!" Ileen screeched, kicking Kir in the side of the head. The blow sent Kir flying across the room.**

"**Get Anie, and get her into the Massive." Ileen whispered to Zim as he got up. She didn't take her eyes off Kir.**

"**But I wanna fight!" Zim protested.**

"**Once you get Anie into the Massive, you can come back. But now is where your size comes in handy. You're small enough to sneak over to her and the Datens are too tall to notice!" Ileen snapped, watching Kir get up, her hand on her head.**

**She heard Zim grumble a little, but he obeyed, seeing the sense in her plan.**

**Ileen's attention snapped back to the battle when she saw Kir charging at her. Ileen barely had time to dodge her. Datens were surprising fast, and agile. **

**But Ileen ducked the wrong way, and ended up getting a hard punch in the head.**

"**OW!" she yelped and tried to duck away from the enraged Daten.**

**But it proved impossible. Kir had Ileen in a head-lock.**

"**Let me go!" Ileen snapped.**

"**You killed my first love in that first battle, and now, its time for me to get revenge on you. I may not kill you, but you seem to care for the short one. The little male and the smeet. If I were you, I'd watch your back." Kir warned before letting Ileen go. **

**But as soon as Ileen was free, she swung a spider leg out of her PAK, and it hit Kir through her middle, causing blood to pour out.**

**Kir fell to the floor, antennae back in pain, and eyes blazing. Just Ileen was about to gloat about hitting Kir, she was attacked and found herself with a sword to her neck.**

"**You're going to leave her alone, and run. Go run back to the Massive, and leave. If you refuse, I will kill you, and feed you to either the Slaughtering Rat people on Blorch, or the creatures on Jor." The one who had the sword to her neck hissed, his voice as menacing as Kir's. **

**Ileen gulped, and nodded. The sword was removed from her neck, just as the Irken were retreating. She followed them; hoping Anie and Zim were okay.**

_**SUSPENSE. VOLIENCE. OH, HOW I LOVE VOILENT AND SAD STORIES! HOPRE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! THE FIRST BATTLE OF THIS WAR HAS BEEN FAUGHT, AND ENDED IN A VOCTORY FOR THE DATENS. WILL THE IRKENS DEFEAT THEM IN THE NEXT BATTLE? **_

_**BWT- THE REASON THE FEMALE DATENS' ANTNNAE IS A **__**VERY UN-APPROPRIAT**__** SPOT TO TOUCH IS BECAUSE….UH…LETS JUST SAY WHEN THE MALE DATENS' ANTENNA TIP CONNECTS WITH THE FEMALES ANTENNAE TIP, THE SPERM CELL IS TRANSFERRED TO THE EGG CELL, WHICH IS HELD IN THE FEMALES ANTENNAE, AND ONCE ITS FERTALIZED, ITS DROPPED DOWN TO THE NORMAL SPOT IT WOULD BE IN FOR HUMANS. SO HAVING SOMEONE THOUCH THERE, IS UNCOMFORTABLE FOR FEMALE DATENS, AND VERY PREVERTED FOR ANY RACE OF ALIEN, OF ANY AGE OR GENDER, TO TOUCH! QUICK LESSON ON DATENS!**_


	10. RECOVERY

_**THE FIRST BATTLE OF THE WAR IS OVER, BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO KIR AFTER ILEEN LEFT? DID ZIM EVER GET ANIE BACK TO THE MASSIVE? WHY ARE FISH STARING AT ME? I THINK THEY'RE STALKERS…. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER….**_

_**CHAPTER 10**_

_**FIRST RECOVERY**_

**KIR'S POV**

Pain unlike any pain she ever felt coursed through her body as she fell to her knees. Blood poured freely from but midsection, and all she could do was watch her life long mate threaten the Irken who hurt her.

Before she knew it, Nib, her brother, was at her side.

"Kir! What happened?" Nib demanded.

_Well, you idiots always ask that, when you know I can't answer! For crying out loud Chir did the same thing on Earthanor after he killed Mib and I was coughing up blood and couldn't breathe!_ Kir thought she was talking, until she relized the look on Nib's face.

She shook her head. _Boys are idiots_. She thought as Nib picked her up, and ran her out of the battle zone, and onto a medical bed (one on wheels). She could feel her life ebbing away…with each passing second, she was growing weaker and weaker…

_This is the end…there's no way they can save me now…I've lived through so much…somehow survived my mothers annoying personality, being forbidden to have friends…unable to play outside with the other Queets…survived traveling through uncountable galaxies…survived the battle with the Asurmas Empire….and the first battle with the Irkens….all the invasions….no, rescues….of the other planets….all the times I've fallen ill with an illness from another planet….the exploding stars and bombs….attacks from the other races…._

"G…good…bye…." She choked on the words. And as her world went black, she heard Nib say,

"It's not the end, Kir! No! It can't be! I won't let it!"

…**.**

**ILEENS POV:**

Ileen wandered through the Massive until she found Zim, sitting on Red's couch, with Anie sleeping on his lap. Before he saw her, she snapped a quick picture. Zim looked up at the flash and saw Ileen standing there.

"How'd the battle go?" he asked.

"The Datens chased us off that time. But I don't think that will be the last." Ileen explained. But then she remembered something.

"Oh, Zim. Guess what you have tomorrow."

Zim seemed to think for a second, before he leaped up and clutched onto a pipe on the ceiling with his spider legs and arms saying, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"What? It only the dentist." Ileen was confused.

"I HATE the dentist. Im not going." Zim declared, clinging harder to the pipe.

"Yes you are, Zim." Ileen said sternly, trying to pull Zim down.

Then Red walked in and looked confused at the sight that greeted him.

"Zim, get down here!" Ileen snapped.

"NO!" zim still didn't loosen his grip on the pipe. Nope, just tightened it.

This continued for several more hours.

But then, Ileen came up with an idea. She walked over to Red.

"I need a chair. A tall one." She whispered. Red pulled a chair out of no where.

"Will this work?" he asked.

"It should." Ileen said, satisfied. She placed the chair somewhat under the spot where Zim was clinging, and climbed onto it to stand on it. Zim's eyes were clenched tight. It was hard not to laugh.

Ileen leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making his eyes fly open. He lost his grip, and fell to the floor with a chilling thud. Ileen climbed off the chair and tried to grab him, but he got up and started to run. She reached out to him, and grabbed his right antenna on accident.

"OW!" he yelped as he fell back.

"Sorry!" Ileen apologized quickly as she walked over to him. He was rubbing his head along the base of his antenna.

"Whats wrong with you, you idiot! That HURT!" Zim yelled, slapping Ileen's hand away.

**ZIM'S POV:**

"I said sorry!" Ileen protested, pulling her hand away.

"'Sorry'doesn't stop the pain!" he snapped, turning and stomping away. But Ileen caught up to him, and grabbed his shoulder. Zim growled.

"Look, im sorry, ok? But you have to go to the dentist tomorrow, weather you like it or not." She said sternly.

"Fine. Get your hand off me." Zim hissed, still mad that his right antenna had been yanked like that. It was still hurting him, and he could feel a headache coming on from how hard it had been yanked.

Ileen looked hurt. But right now, Zim didn't care. He was mad at her. She should've known not to yank his antennae. But then again, he had yanked someone's antennae today. But that was a Daten, and who cared about them? Grumbling, he stormed over the couch, and plopped down, not caring if he woke Anie.

_**THERES CHAPTER 10! WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AT ZIM'S DENTIST APPOINTMENT TOMORROW? BTW: THERE WILL BE MORE BATTLES, I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A CHAPTER AFTER THE FIRST BATTLE!**_


	11. THE DENTIST

_**OK, IM MEAN TO CHARTERS! REALLY! I MAKE ZIM GO THE DENTIST, GET DEPRSSION, HAVE TO GO THE BATHROOM BUT ILEEN WONT LET HIM BECAUSE SHE'S BEING CONTROLED BY KIR, IN MY OTHER STORIES I MAKE HIM DIE, GET SICK, BE BEATEN WITH STICKS, ZAPPED WITH A LASER/TASER! SOMETIMES I DON'T UNDERSTAND MYSLEF….AND THIS DENTIST APPOINTMENT IS GOING TO BE PAINFUL….HEHEHE…. **_

_**(and yes, Irkens have to go the dentist too!)**_

_**CHAPTER 11**_

_**THE DENTIST**_

**ILEENS POV:**

"ZIM! Get down here, now!" Ileen shouted to Zim, who was clinging to the pipe again.

"NO!" zim snapped back. Ileen sighed, and did the same process she did yesterday to get him down. But this time he ran, and Ileen couldn't catch him. But to her relief, a guard did.

"Lose something?" he asked holding Zim by his foot.

"thanks." Ileen sighed as she took Zim from the guard and started to drag him to the dentist office.

"here for Zim's appointment." Ileen said to the Irken behind the desk.

"oh great, every ones favorite Irken." The one behind the desk sighed.

"NO! no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! let me go! LET ME GO!" Zim screeched, trying to claw his way across the floor. Ileen yanked him back by his foot. Then she pulled him over to a chair and taped him down.

The other Irkens in the room stared at him and some laughed as he tried to vain to break free of the tape. The doctor stood by the door, and a very annoyed look came across his face as he said, "Zim."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim yelled, struggling to get out of the chair.

"lets go, stupid." Ileen sighed, pulling the chair, not daring to pull the tape off.

"NO! please….i uh…..i have to go the bathroom! Yes, let me out of this chair so I go use the bathroom!" he lied.

"don't lie Zim." Ileen snapped.

"Ooh…..i don't feel good….uuuuugggh." he complained, though it was obvious he was lying to get out of having to go the dentist.

"no, Zim. Its not going to work. You're getting this appointment done, and over with." Ileen sighed again.

"ohhhh….im gonna be sick…." He continued to use that excuse.

**ZIM'S POV:**

_Come on! She doesn't believe me! I have to get out of here!_ Zim's mind raced as he tried to think of more excuses to get out of here. Though he would never admit it, he was terrified of the dentist. But he couldn't think any other excuses.

He groaned and acted like he was sick. It didn't work. His heart began to race when he saw the room they were dragging him into. There was a tooth-drill, x-ray thingy, and a bunch of sharp things. He felt his right antenna begin to shake uncontrollably.

"oh Irk, please no! no! any room but this one! Please I'll do anything! Don't bring me in here! Please! Noooooo!" he couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

"sorry, but it has to be done. It'll be quick. In and out, faster then you know." Ileen tried to sooth him, but it failed.

"Ileen, you have NO idea what my dental records are! Its never that easy!" Zim snapped, shuddering as he remembered his last trip to the dentist.

He could hear Ileen sigh as she sat down on a chair to wait for the doctor/dentist to come in. he gulped when the doctor –or in his mind, a monster- came in.

"ok Zim, you have a choice. You can earthier sit there on the chair like a good little defec- I mean Irken, or we can chain you down again." The doctor hissed.

"not the chains! Nooo!" Zim screamed.

"you can use the tape." Ileen offered, holding out the tape.

"it'll do." The doctor seemed happy to torture Zim.

"help me tape 'im down." The doctor ordered.

"Noooooo! No, no, no, no, no!" Zim protested as he was taped down to the dentist chair. They even taped his head down! His entire body was shaking; he did NOT want to be here.

He shut his mouth and refused to open it.  
"open your mouth so we get started." The doctor sighed. Zim did his best to shake his head. He saw Ileen slowly reach for his antenna, the look on her face giving away the fact she wasn't going to enjoy what she was about to do.

"Zim, open your mouth…" she warned. Zim made an 'emmm mmm' sound, much like a 3-year-old refusing to take its medicine. Ileen's claws grasped his right antenna and she squeezed it little by little. Pretty soon, his antenna was hurting too much for him to keep his mouth shut…

"OWWW! LET GO!" he snapped. In the split second his mouth was open, the dentist slipped something into his mouth to keep it open.

"heyh! Geth thath outh ofh meh moutf!" his voice was muffled from the metal. The dentist began to scrape at his teeth with some sharp thing.

"Apparently, you need several teeth drilled." The Dentist said. Zim nearly choked.

""WHAH!" the medal thing in his mouth was making it hard to talk.

"And we got ordered to fix all fixable health issues before the next battle. And, we're out of numbing gel! Won't this be fun!" The doctor made a mistake in saying that.

Zim spit out the metal thing.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone flinch from the pitch of his voice.

"GET ME OOUUUTT!" after about 5 hours of constant screaming, his throat began to hurt, and he stopped, but wouldn't open his mouth. They had to call in 5 other doctors just to pry his jaws apart and put in a stronger piece of metal.

He couldn't hold back the tears of pure fear that were building behind his eyes. He closed his eyes as tight as he could; trying to believe this was all some nightmare.

But once the drill made contact with the first tooth, he knew it wasn't a nightmare. Irken teeth never take long to grown back, and they always grow back, but each tooth, even smeet-teeth have roots, so it was painful.

"Oh, I made a mistake. You also need some teeth pulled. One of them has an infection, one is dead, and three have a disease." The doctor laughed. _What! Nooo! Isn't this bad enough?_ Zim thought, dismayed.

The nurse came in with a pair of pliers. She reached into Zim's mouth and began to yank teeth out, and it hurt so much worse then water and fire put together.

By now, the tears were no longer fear, but pure and bitter pain. He couldn't keep a small whine from escaping him. Through the corner of his eye, he saw Ileen look away. After unbearable pain for another hour –it seemed like the nurse was new at pulling teeth, for she slipped several times- they went back to the drilling.

The tape suddenly snapped, causing Zim's head to jerk the other way, and making the drill hit two teeth it wasn't supposed to and open a new wound in his cheek. The warm, sticky blood dripped into Zim's mouth, leaving a disgusting taste.

"Oopps, my bad." The doctor said as Ileen re-taped Zim's head to the chair, and the doctor pressed some sort of fabric on the cut in Zim's mouth.

It took about 7 hours for them to finally finish.

"That wasn't that bad, now was it?" Ileen tried to sound like it was no big deal.

"Ileen, if you know whats good for you, you wouldn't talk to me right now." Zim growled as h was un-taped.

"Well, it could've been worse." the doctor pointed out.

"Worse then having two fools messing around in my mouth? I don't think so. You might as well have just knocked all my teeth out with the Massive." Zim hissed. His mouth was killing him. He felt as if each tooth had been beaten with a hammer and then sawed in half.

_**THAT SOUNDS PAINFUL….WELL, THE WAR WILL CONTINUE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO REVIEW! AND IT'S STILL NOT TOO LATE TO VOTE! GET YOUR VOTES IN NOW WHILE YOU STILL CAN!**_


	12. WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS RULE! AND REMEMBER, YOU CAN STILL VOTE!**_

_**CHAPTER 12**_

_**WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?**_

**NIB'S POV:**

"Hang in there, Kir! Don't die! Not yet!" Nib pleaded. He wasn't ready to let his sister go yet.

"Get the I.E.R.T! Now!" the ordered some of the other healers. The scattered around in a rush to obey Gazm's son.

"Sir, the Intense Emergency Room Team is no where to be found!" one of the Healers reported.

"Get me the intercom speaker!" Nib snapped. He was handed the microphone and said into it,

"I.E.R.T needed NOW in Medical Sector 45. I repeat, I.E.R.T needed NOW in Medical Sector 45! Have a penitent with stab in the gut." He said professionally.

Within seconds there were Healers surrounding Kir's bed, all rushing about doing their work.

"isn't this Gazm's daughter?" one of them asked.

"yes, she is. Now stop asking questions, and do what you can to help her!" another snapped.

After the Healers did all they could do, and Kir still hadn't opened her eyes, Nib walked over to her. He had no idea where Chir was, but he would worry about him later. He knelt down by her bed and murmured the ancient Daten words that were whispered by countless Spiritual Healer.

"pleh reh lous estur cahkirsau camreonahu. Esu shu kir hufu buhgje heskuy yuebalk." (help her soul recover the damage done. Let the beauty of the stars heal.) he whispered, eyes closed.

A deep sliver light lit up the whole room, but only for a second. When the light was gone, Nib looked up to see Kir's eyes beginning to open. She moaned.

"thank goodness.." he breathed.

"Nibbles?" Kir yawned.

"Wait a second, were you only sleeping that whole time?" Nib asked.

"Well, at first no. I was unconscious. But then after you called for I.E.R.T, I woke up, but was tired do just fell asleep." She shrugged.

"Why do I even bother?" Nib sighed.

"Because you care, and if you didn't, I would kill you in your sleep." Kir joked.

"You never do lose your sense of humor, do you?" he teased.

"no time that I remember." She answered.

KIR'S POV:

It felt good to see her brother after being sure she was going to die. But then she relized Chir wasn't there.

"Where's Chir?" she asked.

"I was wondering the same thing. I haven't seen him sense I left the battle." Nib answered.

"Go find him." Kir requested.

"Why me?" Nib challenged.

"Nib, I went through all the Healer training, and I know the rules. If the penitent requests something, the doctor and or nurse must fulfill that request." Kir smirked. Annoying her brother was just too fun and easy.

"fine." he sighed, and walked out of the room. When he came back, there was a look of sorrow on his face.

"what happened?" Kir demanded.

"he was wounded in the battle. He died." Nib said saddly.

"no…" Kir felt tears rising.

"just kidding! He's right here." Nib laughed as Chir came in the room. Kir narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Get. Your. Sorry. Antennae. Over. Here. Nib." She growled through clenched teethed.

"ok." He said, not remembering how Kir can get at times.

Once he was close enough, Kir punched him in the face so hard he flipped backwords onto the floor.

"And that's why you don't mess around with me like that, moron." She laughed.

"Gotta love that brother-sister bonding." Chir sighed as he walked over and helped Nib up.

"Awww, look at the two love birds!" Kir teased, remembering the joke she had played on them at her wedding.

FLASHBACK:

_With both Chir and Nib blind folded, Kir gently pushed her new mate forward, making his lips meet with Nibs. But she pushed him with so much force, that Chir fell on top of Nib. Kir and Swe had burst into laughter, and when Chir lifted his blind fold and relized that he was kissing Nib, the look on his face was worth more then gold. For once, Kir laughed so hard she fell to the ground. And it just got funnier when Nib relized what was happening after Chir had jumped up and started wiping his tongue. That was the first time Nib said a bad word, and it was the worst Daten word that could be said! Kir nearly peed her dress when he said that word, and couldn't stop laughing for a full 10 minutes. Seeing two boys –one her brother, and one her mate- kissing each other was just unbelievably funny to her._

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Shut up, Kir! That wasn't funny!" Chir snapped good-heartedly. He must have remembered the wedding too.

"Yes it was! I haven't seen anything funnier in my whole life! Well, other then the look on 's face after that argument.

ANOTHER FLASHBACK:

_Kir sat in the school on Earthanor, waiting for the teacher, to come in. in the meantime, she messed around with Flo. She just felt like annoying people that day. came in, in her good mood which never lasted long with the bipolar teacher._

"_I have great news, Class!" she exclaimed._

Maybe she found a cure for her mood-swings_, kir thought._

"_Im getting married!" the teacher exclaimed._

"_What creature in the universe would ever like you!" Kir exclaimed._

_The teacher ignored Kir's comment. Her mood switched to a bad one._

"_And you all have to come. Because its at school, and during school." She hissed._

"_sorry, im busy whenever this wedding is. No wait, im not sorry." Kir said._

"_I don't care if you're busy, you're coming!" snapped._

"_why do you want me to go?" Kir asked._

"_Because." _

"_Because why?"_

_Because I said so."_

"_when'd you say so?"_

"_a few minutes ago!" face was red._

"_Prove it!" Kir challenged._

"_how can I prove something I already said!" _

"_oh, I don't know…go back in time, or if you were smart, you take one of the cameras in the back." Kir sighed, pointing to one of the cameras._

"_fine, I'll prove it!"_

_after the video from the camera was over, Kir continued to challenge the teacher until she got expelled for 10 weeks. When she got back, was married to a pig._

END OF FLASH BACK.

"but even that was as funny as you and Nib kissing!" Kir laughed, but stopped when sharp pain sliced through her.

"You were stabbed. Try to move as little as possible." Nib ordered.

OK, THERES THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. TH NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A BATTLE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. IRKENS ATTACK!

_**WELL, I PROMISED A BATTLE, SO DARN IT THERE WILL BE A BATTLE IN THIS CHAPTER! AND ITS NOT TO LATE TO VOTE! PLEASE VOTE! I CANT FINISH THIS STORY UNTIL YOU PEOPLE VOTE!**_

CHAPTER 13

IRKENS ATTACK!

ZIM'S POV:

"Ileen! Come on! Hurry! Red called another meeting!" Zim called.

"I'm coming!" Ileen called from Anie's room. Zim tapped his foot impatiently. _When will she teach Anie how to dress herself?_ He wondered. Ileen rushed Anie out of the room and they headed out the door.

"Is it really smart to bring Anie to a war meeting?" Zim stated quietly.

"Well, she has to learn sometime. And how do you know it's a war meeting?" Ileen answered.

"Because one, the Datens have been too quiet lately. And second, there's a war going on and Red called the Resisty and the leaders of all the other planets other then Blorch….we don't need any slaughtering rat-people for a battle." Zim panted as he ran to keep up with Ileen.

"Even Earth?" Ileen asked.

"I don't think so. I know Dib's coming with the Resisty and I think Rose is too. But I'm not sure." Zim answered.

when they entered the meeting room on the Massive, they saw Red, Lard Nar of the Resisty, Elpurp of Vort, Garh of Meekrob, and several other leaders of the other planets. Elpurp was talking about the past and how the Datens used to be allies to the Irken race.

Zim spotted Dib –who was looking amazed at all the different kinds of aliens in the room- standing next to Shloonktapooxis and Spleenk. Leaving Ileen and Anie to find some place to sit in the back of the crowd, he ran over to Dib, Shloonktapooxis, and Spleenk.

"Hey, Zimmy!" Shloonktapooxis greeted happily.

"Hello Shloonktapooxis, Dib, Spleenk." Zim greeted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Rose couldn't come. Her mother is sick…." Dib's voice trailed off.

"And you didn't stay with her?" Zim couldn't keep the mockery out of his voice.

"Well, she said she had to go alone!" Dib defended himself.

"So whats been going on with the war?" Spleenk asked.

"So far the Datens lead one attack and beat us. There hasn't been any more activity from them sense the first attack, and before they attacked openly, they were torturing everyone." Zim explained.

"Why are the Datens attacking you in the first place?" Dib asked.

"Maybe if you listened, you would know!" someone in front of them snapped. Zim glared at the Irken.

"Ignore Spleen. He thinks just because he's taller then me, that he's the boss." Zim said, making himself a little louder just to annoy Spleen.

"Come over here." Zim waved his hand toward them, showing that he wanted them to follow him. He lead them over to Ileen and Anie, sense Ileen could help explain more then Zim alone.

"What about Lard Nar? He told us to meet him there later." Spleenk said, pointing to the spot they had just left.

"I'll find Lard Nar later….after the war meeting." Zim said, just as Lard Nar stepped up to speak.

"I, Lard Nar, leader of the Resisty and proud member of the Vort race, vow to help the Irkens fight against their former ally, the Daten Empire. The Resisty will help!" Lard Nar shook his fist to show he meant it. The crowd cheered, mainly only the Resisty and Vortians.

"What race is Lard Nar from again?" Dib asked.

"Vortians. He was a scientist before Impending Doom 1, which is where I meet him in prison." Zim explained as the leader of Shloonktapooxis's race came up.

"Me, leader of the Shloonatics, says we will'z help the Irkens on the game of war!" the Shloonatics where obviously stupid.

Garh spoke next.

"The Meekrob have suffered because of the Irkens, yet, when the Irkens set us free of their Empire, we became great and healthy again. They have helped us recover from their own foolishness, so, now, we help them. Meekrob vows to help in this war, and either win, or die trying!" Garh vowed.

"Wow. And I thought I was the only one who thought Irkens were foolish." Dib said sarcastically.

"Dib, if you know anything about war meetings –mainly Irken ones- you would shut up, now. Red is about to speak." Zim growled, not taking his pinkish eyes off the platform the leaders were standing on.

"The Irken Empire is glad to have the other races of the universe helping us, and we thank you." Red began. The crowd cheered, everyone in the whole Massive cheered, including those of a different race.

"The Datens are powerful and strong. Only two Empires were able to defeat, yet thousands have tried. The Asurmas Empire, and the Irken Empire have defeated them, yet no one else has. This is going to be a hard war, and it's going to last for a long time. Tons of soldiers will go in, maybe half will come back out if they're lucky. We've all seen Datens in action, on video feeds left on their lead ship, The Commander, or from experience. And they improved. It was about 100 years ago when we last saw them, so what drives them to attack now?

It may be the fact that one their leaders, Darkest Miz, died only a few months ago. or it could be the fact that they have been training for the years they've been away. Some of us will never know the reason." Red declared. Though it wasn't the best speech, it was good enough to make the whole crowd cheer again.

The meeting was over and Zim lead Ileen, Anie, Dib, Spleenk, and Shloonktapooxis over to the platform to find Lard Nar. Only then did Zim relized Gir had been missing for days. Why was it now of all times that he relized this? Where was the little robot?

_But then again, maybe its best that Gir's missing right now. Maybe he went back to Earth to find a pig, or go to Crazy Taco. As long as Gir's away from the war zone, I shouldn't worry._ Zim thought to himself as he found Lard Nar.

"…don't you come back to the Vort science team? The Irkens aren't a threat anymore, so you don't need to have a Resistance!" Elrup was saying to Lard Nar.

"Because, I like the Resisty! Besides, they're my friends!" Lard Nar explained.

"Hey Lardy! Lard Nar! Caption! Buddy! Lardy! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Lard Nar!" Shloonktapooxis screamed making Zim flinch.

"Yes, Shloonktapooxis?" Lard Nar sighed.

"We found Zimmy! And his girl-buddy Ileen and the smeet!" Shloonktapooxis said happily.

"Oh, hi Zim! Why does he call you 'Zimmy'?" Lard Nar greeted, pointing to Shloonktapooxis.

"I don't know." Zim shook his head.

"So, dose anyone have any ideas for a battle plan?" Red asked, coming up behind everyone and making them jump.

"Why don't you spilt the soldiers into groups, and send the groups to surround the Commander at night when the Datens are asleep, and have the ships cloaked, and then, one group at a time, you send them in for the attack. Attack the stronger forces first, then move on to the weaker." Dib suggested.

"For a human, that's a pretty good idea. I give Earth one complement; they come up with some good battle plans…well, some of them anyway." Zim stated.

"Oh, like you didn't like some other things of Earth!" Dib teased.

"What? The water burned me, the bee's destroy ships, the food is almost as bad as the yellow slop they severed at prison, and all most the whole time I had to where those stupid itchy contacts!" Zim snapped.

"I saw you eat the waffles! You like the waffles!" Dib pointed a finger at Zim, who suddenly got a nauseous feeling at the word 'waffles'.

"Please don't say waffles. I don't ever want to hear, let alone see, one of those again." Zim growled.

"I think that is a pretty good idea. Lets try it." Red nodded.

the next day came quickly, and once the battle plan was explained to everyone, they set out for the attack. Zim, Ileen, Dib, and Gir were all in one ship (Gir came back from wherever the heck he was!) They were part of the first 'wave' of attack.

"Dib, you have no idea what you're going up against. The Datens are trained for battle, and that's their purpose. They're dangerous." Zim warned.

"Yeah, and so were you when you had that anger-issue disease thing." Dib teased.

"No Dib, these guys are worse. an average sized Daten is taller then Red, they're spider legs are sharper and are part of their bodies. There's this one group, a female and three males, who are strong. Watch out for them. and when you fight one, watch out for the claws." Ileen warned him.

"And don't touch their antennae. Apparently it's….lets say a bad place to touch." Zim said jokingly.

"Why cant you touch their antennae? Its not bad if humans touch an Irkens' antenna." Dib asked.

"Yeah, but we don't like it. And a Datens antennae are used for….uh….reproduction." Zim explained in the 'cleanest' way he could. Dib's eyes grew wide.

"But you said the best way to kill them is to cut off their antennae, and to cut them off you have to touch them." Dib argued.

"That's why we use long weapons. Oh, and watch out for this male who threatened me after I stabbed this one female. But I pretty sure the female died." Ileen warned as they got closer.

They were supposed to be the first group to attack. Once they were close enough, Zim lead the way out of the ship, followed by Dib, Ileen, and Gir in that order. He slipped quietly through the halls of the Commander, his boots not making a sound.

A single Daten was wandering trough the halls, heading strait toward Zim without noticing him. zim signaled to the others with a twitch of his antenna that someone was coming.

Once the Daten was closer, Zim struck. With a well aimed blow he hit the Daten in the side of the head, hard enough to kill. An alarm went off the Irken –and human and robot- ran, being sure to hit attacking Datens. Just as Zim was about to end a male Datens life, some female leaped out from behind him and kicked Zim spider leg away.

He recognized this Daten as the one he tried to pull the antenna off of. She was fast. The two were fighting too quickly to explain. Blood flew. Skin tore. Fabric from the uniforms ripped. Insults and terrible words escaped from their mouths as they battled.

Screams of pain and rage echoed throughout the halls. The once silent night was now loud with sounds of battle cries. Zim wasn't sure how long the battle had been going, or how long he had been battling with female, when he heard the breathless voice rise above the sounds of this war.

"Datens! Retreat!"

He looked over to the female he had been fighting. Her eyes blazed with a fire that would never go out, but loyalty to her leader overpowered her, and she turned and followed the others as they left….

_**I KNOW, I KNOW. NOT MY BEST CHAPTER. BUT IM A MORON, BECAUSE I THOUGHT AHEAD TO THE SEAQUEL, AND I WANNA GET TO THAT ONE SOON. AND THERE'S GOING TO BE A FEW NEW EVENTS THAT WEREN'T EXPECTED COMING UP SOON! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND, ONCE I FINISH THIS STORY, LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: **__**CASE OF THE MURDER.**_


	14. A QUEET?

_**ANOTHER BATTLE, FAUGHT AND WON. BUT BY WHO? LAST TIME, THE IRKENS. BUT THE END WILL SURPRISE YOU. NO, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. IM HOPING ON HAVING AT LEAST TWO OR THREE….BUT PLESE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_

_**CHAPTER 14**_

_**A QUEET?**_

KIR'S POV:

Many battles have passed sense the Irkens first ambush. Kir had been in constant pain ever sense. She blamed it on the scar she still had from when that female Irken stabbed her. And blamed the extra weight on it swelling. The healers had said nothing was wrong, and that the wound should be fine.

But it wasn't Kir who wanted to go to the healers. Her brother and mate insisted on her going because of how much pain she was in. today, she was in more pain then ever before. It was only her, her mate, her brother, her brother's 'girlfriend' Swe, and Gazm. They were all tired of this war, and were going to call a truce.

Chir and Nib had tried their hardest to get Kir to stay on the Commander, but she wouldn't listen, and now, they were all standing in front of Tallest Red on the Massive.

"Tallest Red, this war has gone far enough. There are bigger problems coming: the Asurmas Empire is coming this way. They will not hesitate to attack, even if they're outnumbered." Gazm began.

"And I remember a time long ago, when we were allies. And now, I wish to call a truce. We will leave now if you like, or we will help fight the Asurmas, then leave." Gazm offered, looking into Red's eyes with his own blood-colored eyes. It was then that Kir let out a gasp of pure and utter pain. She gripped her mid-section and backed-up into Chir's arms.

Everyone spun around to face her, though she was in way to much pain to notice.

"Get her out of here and into the Commander! Now!" Gazm ordered. Nib and Chir lifted her while Swe ran to open the door.

The world was a blur for Kir. A blur of pain. Once they were in the Commander, healers came running to see why the doors had been opened of so quickly, and a hospital bed (on wheels) was where Kir found herself next.

Nib was on one corner, pushing the bed and Chir was jogging along side him. she didn't know who the others where, but she was soon picked up and placed on a different bed in a pitch black room. (Datens find darkness comforting sense there is no sun on their planet.)

A healer known as Tez walked in with a clip-board.

"Where's the most pain?" she asked Kir, not wasting time in greetings.

Kir was in too much pain to speak, so instead, she just moved her hand to her stomach. Tez didn't seem to understand. Chir, who was standing next to Kir said, "She's been complaining about her stomach hurting."

Tez moved her hand to Kir's stomach, and her eyes widened.

She looked from Chir then to Kir. "You expecting a Queet."

Kir and Chir looked at each other, and Chir asked the question they were both wondering.

"How?" he asked.

"The male and female antenna attract each other and will connect themselves, which lead to the law that no Daten above the age of 30 is allowed to sleep in the same bed as another Daten above the age of 30. im guessing you two fell asleep together at one point without realizing it." Tez explained. Kir and Chir exchanged a confused glance. Neither one of them remembered falling asleep next to the other.

"The good thing is that you two wont have to worry about falling asleep together for 3 years after the queet is born, which will be anytime today."

Tez continued.

As the pain creased, Kir managed to growl, "I wish it would just come out now, so I could get this over with."

But to her relief, Chir showed no signs of leaving her side. though she had no idea where her brother ran off to…but once she saw him again, she's punch him just for not knowing what was wrong with her. (ok, it may sound at this point like she's some sassy brat, but she isn't, and really, this is one of those times she wants her brother with her to comfort her.)

…..

a few hours have passed. Kir has been in and out of pain ever sense she got here from the Massive. Sweat was rolling down her face and her breathing had become labored. (Daten births are much harder and more painful then a humans or Irkens. In fact, they have the hardest birth of any creature. For some Datens, its harder then others. and if you're wondering how me, a simple, random, 12 year old, knows this stuff, it because my cousin made me watch Discovery Health and it was birth problem week or something…*shivers* im scared for life from watching people give birth when im so young.)

it was just as she was drifting off into a sleep when an unbearable pain overcame her whole body and she ended up basically screaming in pain. Chir and Tez nearly jumped out of their skins, sense Chir had fallen asleep and Tez was reading something and going through her store of medication.

As tears ran down Kir's face –for almost the first time they were tears of pain- Tez ran down to the end of Kir's bed. Chir paid no attention to what Tez was doing, but set to work on trying to clam Kir down and stop her tears.

"It's almost over!" Tez promised.

"I don't want it _almost_ over, I want it over _now_!" Kir cried. She was never like this. never before had she cried about physical pain. Emotional pain, yes, but physical pain, no. Chir's presence was soothing, but it wasn't enough to completely clam her. He wiped her tears and rubbed her arm, doing everything within his power to ease her pain, though he would never understand.

"Ok, Kir. When I say 'now' you have to push." Tez instructed. Kir could only nod.

"Ready…now!" and with that, Kir pushed, and oh the pain that coursed through her body. _Somebody make it stop!_ Kir wailed inwardly.

"And…..now!" Tez said again. Kir pushed again, her tears falling faster.

"One more time….now!" Kir gave the last of her strength into that last push, and it ended in a wave of pain, the faded into little more then a small stomach ache. She lay on the bed and panted, worn out, while Tez checked the queet for medical issues and then brought it back over to Kir, wrapped inna a baby blue blanket.

The queet's curled antennae showed that it was a female the steady jerking of the blanket showed that it was kicking. Tez handed the small bundle over to Kir. Kir gazed into the eyes of her queet, so much like Chir's. kir turned toward her life long mate.

"You're changing the diapers." She said.

"What! Why me?" Chir protested.

"Because _I_ had to give birth to her, and you'll never know how painful that is." Kir answered.

she heard Chir sigh before he said, "What do you wanna name her?"

"My entire family was named by the males in it. Meaning, it's the dads who choose the names." Kir explained.

"How 'bout Fay?" Chir suggested. Kir thought for a minute. 'Fay' meant 'star' a long time ago in the old Daten language. She looked back down the Queet and thought she looked a little like a 'star'.

"I like it." Was all she said, before she yawned and handed Fay to Chir. She had never been so tired in her life, and the second her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

_**I HOPE THAT WAS SORTA A TWIST…AND FOR THOSE WHO MAY HAVE THOUGHT THEN WHEN I SAID 'NEITHER ONE REMEMBER FALLING ASLEEP TOGETHER' THAT CHIR WASN'T THE FATHER, HE IS. THEY JUST FORGOT ABOUT IT SENSE THEY HAD BOTH BEEM HIT IN THE HEAD VERY HARD WHEN THET WOKE UP FROM THAT.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	15. THE TRUCE

_**I PLAN ON DOING MUCH UPDATING, SENSE I AM NEARING THE END OF THIS STORY, AND YES, I KNOW. ITS NOT AS GOOD OR AS LONG AS 'A LIFE OF LIES' BUT WORK WITH ME HERE! NOW, KIR HAD A QUEET, ILLEN HAS A SMEET, (HEHEHE….THAT RYHMS…), GAZM OFFERED A TRUCE, AND THE ASURMAS ARE COMING. LOTS OF THINGS HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU PAID ATTENION. NOW, I WILL NOT BORE YOU WITH MY CONSTENT BABBLING, SO READ ON….**_

_**AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLLL!**_

_**CHAPTER 15**_

_**TURCE**_

**KIR'S POV:**

**She woke in the morning feeling better then she had in days. Kir glanced over to her loving mate, who was sleeping in a chair with the queet laying next to him on a different chair. From the smell in the room, Fay needed her diaper changed.**

**Kir gently punched Chir.**

"**mmmm….10 more minutes…." He moaned, turning away from her. She punched him harder.**

"**Wha…oh. What?" he yawned when he saw her. **

"**Change your daughter's diaper." She teased gently.**

"**Ohhhh…why do I have to?" He groaned.**

"**I answered that question yesterday. Now, you can either do it, or you find Nib and make him change her diaper." Kir answered.**

"**I'll do it. Then I'll find Nib before he has a heart-attack." Chir sighed, getting off the chair.**

"**Oh, get Gazm too, while you're at it. And a water bottle." Kir added.**

"**Why don't you get the water bottle yourself?" Chir challenged.**

"**Because, I don't wanna." Kir replied.**

"**Oh, fine." Chir seemed overly annoyed today for some reason.**

"**Whats wrong?" Kir asked.**

"**Nothing." Was all Chir said.**

"**Then why are you so annoyed today?" Kir challenged.**

"**Im not. You just scared me the other day, that's all." Chir answered as he set to work changing the sleeping queet's diaper. Kir was convinced, but she didn't ask anymore questions. **

…**..**

**it was the next day. after watching Nib faint and Gazm saying Kir is making him feel old, Kir had been given a new uniform. The one mothers had to wear. It was dark blue with a sliver star on it (all females' uniforms are sort of like long dresses that cover the feet and most of the hands.)**

**and now, Kir was walking down the halls with her own mother, Tiz, who was **_**so**_** annoying. Kir was carrying Fay, and they were going to a shelter while the Datens and Irkens teamed up for war against the Asurmas. She wanted to fight, but Gazm had refused and said she had to wait a few days. The shelter they were going into was a new ship made by Vortians where all the mothers in this galaxy (other then humans) were going to be safe. **

**Kir spotted that female Irken who she despised right away, turned in the other direction, leaving her mother to look around for her friend. **

"**Hey! Wait up!" **

**kir heard the Irken following her, and she sped up, not wanted to go anywhere near any Irken. But she wasn't fast enough. The Irken was at her side shortly.**

"**Hey, im Ileen. I was thinking sense our empires called a truce, we could start over and be friends?" the Irken panted.**

"**The **_**empires**_** called a truce, I didn't. besides, why would you want to be my friend?" Kir growled.**

"**Because I don't want to be your enemy." Ileen answered sarcastically.**

"**Just leave me alone." Kir sighed, not looking at Ileen. She heard the Irkens smeet whining.**

"**Mommy, I wanna go see the other smeets!" she whined.**

"**Listen Anie, you can play with them later. Its early." Ileen sighed. kir stopped dead in her tracks when she heard 'Anie'. Her breathing quickened as a flashback over came her.**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**A Daten was leaning against a tree, counting. Another, much younger Kir, was hiding up in a different tree, watching the older one.**_

_**The older one turned around. "Kir! Where are you?"**_

_**Kir laughed quietly. "You'll never find me!"**_

"_**I heard her, but where is she?" the older one in a playful tone.**_

"_**Im up here!" Kir called, forgetting the fact that she's supposed to be hiding.**_

"_**There you are!" the older snatched Kir and threw her in the air only a few inches and caught her, both their eyes shining with sisterly love.**_

"_**I love you, Annie." Kir said softly in a sister-way.**_

_**A few have passed sense that game. Kir was watching the news with her mom. **_

"_**Now, lets get the bad news over with. Daten Healer Annie has disappeared last night after going to dinner with her future mate. If anyone knows anything of this, please call!" the news guy said. Kir and Tiz choked. **_

"_**It…it could just be a different Annie…." Kir tried to convince her mom, and herself. **_

_**The next day kir went over to her sister's house, to find her dead on the floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her. And written in her blood on the walls were the words 'the end is near, and sea will rain.'…..**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

"**Hello?" Ileen voice snapped Kir out of her memories. She shook her head.**

"**She never disappeared, she was murdered…" she murmured.**

"**Who? Who was murdered?" Ileen looked confused.**

"**My sister….**_** the end is near, and sea will rain." **_**Even thinking of the words filled Kir with dread. **

"**What?" Ileen was confused.**

"**My sister was murdered years ago. over 400 years ago to the exact. No could figure out who killed her, so they lied and said that she had a disease and dies from internal bleeding. Bt I've been through Healers training, and know the signs of internal bleeding. I saw the spot she died, I saw the blood, and I saw what the killer wrote." Kir said in a hushed voice. **

"**And they just quit?" Ileen was shocked. Kir nodded.**

"**And you remember that from 400 years ago? and what made you remember that now of all times?" Ileen asked.**

"**Her name was Annie. And she was more of a mother to me then my real mom, Tiz. Annie let me go play with others, I was allowed to go outside and stay there for as long as I wanted. I was allowed to do anything as long as I stayed safe." Kir replied. "And I could never forget the day she died, or the fun times I had with her." **

**Ileen didn't say anything for a while, but followed Kir as she walked over to a bench with Fay. After a few minutes, Ileen spoke.**

"**Whats your name?"**

"**Kir." Was all Kir answered as she gazed down at her queet, who was playing with the blankets and letting out excided squeaks when ever she squeezed it. **

"**What about your smeet?" Ileen inquired.**

"**Fay. And its only a smeet for Irkens. Datens call them queets." Kir corrected. **

"**Oh…right. Its been a while sense Daten and Irkens could sit in the same room without killing each other." Ileen stated awkwardly. **

"**It not completely safe either. Anyone in this room could be a murderer…." Kir was being paranoid.**

**That was, until Fay screeched for no reason, and quite loudly I might add. **

**Everyone in the room turned toward them, and Kir froze. She was never good with crowds of people looking at each other, and this wasn't the first time she froze like this. but, for once her mother was helpful. Kir saw her mother make her way through the crowd and over to her daughters side.**

**She glared at the crowd. "There's nothing to see here. Go mind your own business!"**

**They all turned and continued what they were doing and Kir shook her head.**

"**I guess for once you're good for something." She grumbled as her queet giggled. **

"**I wish you would tell me why you hate me so much." Tiz looked truly hurt.**

"**Lets see, you gave me no freedom, I wasn't allowed to train with the other queets, you accept I love Chir, and you ruined everything!" Kir snapped, forgetting that Ileen was there.**

"**But I was just afraid of you getting hurt!" Tiz insisted.**

"**By keeping me locked up I got hurt! Why did I run away so much? I was locked up all the time, the next thing you know I come back with a broken foot! If I was given the freedom I wanted, do think I would freeze in front of crowds?" Kir growled.**

"**Well, I admit I kept you from the outside world, but the freezing in front of crowds could just be who you really are!" Tiz pointed out.**

"**No, it's because i was never in crowds, so I never spoke around them, let alone to them! the gradation for me was just with my trainer, no other students or teachers!" Kir hissed.**

**Fay didn't seem to notice any of the argument; she was too busy playing with the blanket. **

"**Ok, I know I was over protective, and I never gave you your freedom, but you don't understand! Dat wasn't like what is today! There were many fights and murders at that time!" Tiz insisted, looking close to tears. **

"**When I would run away, the worse I would back with is a broken foot! And that would be from tripping over things!" Kir snapped, though that was a lie. A lot of the times, she had tried to rip her foot off to end her life, tired of Tiz and all the sorrow of her life. **

**The argument continued for hours, until Tiz just gave up and left. **

**ILEENS POV:**

**Ileen stared at Kir. She had never seen anyone have so much hate for a family member. Then something occurred to her.**

"**You were lying about the foot thing, weren't you?" she blurted out.**

"**Yes. I was trying to rip my foot off. I was so tired of Tiz, and being stuck inside all the time." Kir admitted. Ileen suddenly felt uncomfortable; this alien had tried to kill herself.**

**They two were quiet the rest of the day, and on to the next. Each one just sitting on the bench, taking care of their young ones, and waiting for their mates to return from war. **

_**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. HOW WILL THIS WAR END? WILL ILEEN AND KIR BECOME FRIENDS? WHO WILL NEVER RETURN FROM WAR, AND WHO WILL RISE TO POWER?**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**AND VOTE ON MY POLL!**_


	16. END OF A WAR, BEGINNING OF A NEW LIFE

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF RETURN OF A FORMER ALLY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, ALONG WITH THE OTHERS! AND START TO KEEP A LOOK-OUT FOR THE SEAQUEL, 'CASE OF THE MURDER'! **_

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**_

_**WARNING- THIS WILL BE A BLOODY, AND SAD CHAPER**_

_**WARNING #2- THIS MAY MAKE YOU CRY! EITHER FROM SADNESS OF WHO WONT COME BACK FROM THE BATTLE, THE SADNESSS THAT IM ENDING THIS STORY, OR THE JOY THAT ITS FINALY OVER!**_

_**WARNING #3- IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY AND YOU'RE ONLY READING IT TO LEAVE BAD REVIEWS, I WILL SEND MY EVIL CAT, LUNA, TO EAT YOUR HEAD! =P**_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**END OF THE WAR, BEGINING OF A NEW LIFE**_

KIR'S POV:

She dashed through the fighting and leaped over the bodies of her friends who will never see the end of this war. She had been called out to fight along with Ileen and a few others. Fay stayed with Tiz and Anie stayed with some Irken who Kir could care less about. She was running to the midst of battle, where the fighting was at its worse.

The ground they were fighting on was soaked with the blood of mainly Irkens and Datens, and perhaps a few Asurmas. But the Asurmas were winning. Panting, Kir skidded to a halt and looked around. She had no idea if her brother or Chir were okay, and it was worrying her that she hadn't seen them yet.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she turned toward some random Asurmas and shot it with…..a laser. (**A/N: Yes, like Tallest Red Kir favors lasers.)**

Kir spun around again and found herself back-to-back with Gazm. The two fought together for a while, both father and daughter, taking down about 2 or 3 three Asurmas soldiers at once. After killing about 10, Gazm left to fight somewhere else. The blood from her enemies splattered on her jet-black uniform which she had changed into after she was called for battle.

She was hit it the side with the end of an Irken weapon.

"Hey! You're supposed to be hitting _them_ not me!" she protested, pointing toward the Asurmas and glaring at the Irken. She didn't recognize it under all the blood that covered it.

She turned on her heal when she heard a grunt of utter pain. She saw Gazm fall to the ground, blood pouring from his head where his antennae used to be, staining the ground red. Her eyes widened in dismay. She was next in line to become Darkest, and she didn't want to. The dread of becoming Darkest soon changed into sorrow, and that sorrow turned into rag, all in a split second. She looked up, and saw a laser beam cruising through the air heading strait toward her.

She raised her own laser, and shot it at just the right angle to get it to hit the oncoming beam directly, causing a large explosion. The whole battle seemed to go into mute as everyone was blown backwords from a wave of heat, ashes, blood, and bodies. Kir shielded her eyes from the light, and only when she was sure the explosion was over did her eyes flutter open.

Her foot was crushed by a rock that had got thrown by the powerful blast and her leg had been cut. But she could care less about the cut. She cared more about her crushed foot. That was the one broke a countless number times. Sighing, she took in her surrounding. The Asurmas were feeing, and Irken and Datens were helping each other up off the ground, all deeply covered in blood.

She could help but gasp with surprise when she saw Chir and Nib slowly making there way over to her. She thought for sure they had been killed in the battle. As they got closer, she saw Nib's leg was bleeding heavily and he was leaning on Chir's shoulder. Chir had a deep wound going through his eye.

"Great to you're still alive." Chir stated as she pushed the rock off. Her foot was bleeding a little, yet she couldn't feel it at all. It was numb. He helped her up just as Zim and Ileen made their way over to them.

"We all lived. Saddly. I think it would have been better if little, messed-up Irkens like you were too injured to walk." Kir said, glaring at Zim.

"Really its sad that _you_ lived." Zim hissed.

"Can we _not_ kill anyone else for the day?" Nib growled, annoyed.

"I can't promise you that, Nibbles." Kir said sarcastically.

"You never did." Nib pointed out.

"Yes I have. I just can't name any right now. And you have to get to the healers so you don't bleed to death." Kir said looking at how much blood gushed from his wound.

They got into the healers ship, Zim and Ileen following, and they all went their separate ways to get treated for their wounds. Again, Tez was Kir's healer, even though Kir had once been a healer, and said sh could take care of herself. But Chir had told her that she had to.

Tez walked over and put some disinfectant on her cut, and went over to biggest problem, her foot. It was her left foot.

"Can you feel this?" she asked as she put some pressure on Kir's foot. Kir shook her head. Tez picked up a little piece of metal that looked like it had black glass in it. It was an X-ray. It only took one glance at the X-ray to tell kir she had broke her foot again.

"Kir, this is about the 30th time you've broke your left foot! And the sad part, is there's no way it will heal on its own, and no way for any Healer to put it back together. We're gonna have to cut it off, and replace it will a metal one." Tez finished saddly.

"Go ahead. I don't care right now, just anything to keep me from having to become Darkest." Kir replied.

"What about Gazm?" Tez had no idea about that Gazm had died in battle, and won't be coming back.

"No one told you? Gazm…..Gazm died in the battle." Kir sighed saddly.

**(A/N: im getting a little bored with this story, and its getting depressing, so im gonna speed it up a little.)**

…..

Kir woke up after the surgery thingy was over, and found Chir sitting next to her bed, and Nib with a pair a clutches and his legs wrapped up in a cast. Daten weren't healing experts, they were war experts. Healing was not their best subject. She looked down at her foot, and found it to be no more then a few pounds of sliver metal. She would now have to get used to being _Darkest _and walking with a fake foot.

ILEENS POV:

She walked through the many halls of this healing ship, looking for healers of her own kind. There may have been a truce, but that didn't mean she trusted Datens fully. She wasn't hurt that badly, because of her PAK, but Zim's Pak was more of a defect then hers, so he did need a healer. His right arm had been cut pretty badly, though it was only a skin wound, not deep.

It wasn't bleeding much, but Ileen could tell from the look on his face that it hurt. She spotted Dib wandering around the halls, bleeding from a deep gash on his head. _If his head is so big, how did he escape from the Asurmas?_ She wondered.

"Dib-human!" Zim called. Dib jumped when he heard Zim voice before he turned and walked toward them.

….

3's POV:

After everyone was healed –Chir now being blind in his right eye- they all became leader to their race. Except Dib, who returned to Earth and is now the father a one little girl. Gir had stayed with Zim, and has returned to his normal, waffle-making self. Zim had become the '_Smallest'_ of the Irken Empire, and Ileen had joined him. Red retired, and Anie has grown quite a bit. Chir and Kir had raised Fay and allowed her the freedom that Kir never had.

Nib had proposed to Swe, and Itt started dating Tez. Kir and Nib became the Darkest (because the Darkest must have the same bloodline.), though Chir and Swe were both treated with respect. Kir remained as an Invader/Healer and Nib had stayed a Healer.

The universe was peaceful and no conflicts lay on the planets, all overpowered by the need to work together to drive away the Asurmas. Except one conflict. One that lived in Kir's mind: What had really happened to her sister?

_**THE END!**_

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, SEAQUEL TO 'A LIFE OF LIES'! PLEASE REVIEW, AND LOOK FOR THE SEAQUEL, 'CASE OF THE MURDER'! **_

_**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED! **_

_**AND PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!**_


End file.
